Not Good Enough
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: Kiba has only one goal...get Sakura to realize he's the only one for her. Problem: She's always surrounded by guys she's rejected.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I've finally come up with an idea to write for KibaSaku! You have no idea how long I've wanted to write one! Though originally I'd only read KibaSaku fanfiction as a joke, within a few fanfictions it became rapidly one of my absolute favorite pairings! Maybe there's a certain appeal to Kiba…

Anyways, I tried pretty hard with this.

I actually wrote the beginning of it by hand in a notebook…because I didn't have my computer with me when the inspiration to write hit me. So I apologize for errors toward the beginning.

So, enjoy!

-o0-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yeah. Nor do I own Dido's song "Thank You", yeah. I also don't own Deidara's accent, yeah, but I'd like to, yeah. Yeah…

-o0-

Not Good Enough

-o0-

There they were again, the other males surrounding her, showering her with affection and presents that she would decline gracefully each time.

Kiba knew he wasn't good enough, especially with those other males around, but Goddamnit! He was the Alpha, heir of the Inuzuka clan. She was smart, funny, rational, loyal, and beautiful; she was everything he and his clan desired.

Everywhere she went though her suitors plagued her, who would present her with candy or plushies even though she would refuse them repeatedly. Kiba knew she didn't want to accept any of them, due to her obligation to her patients and training, not to mention the fact that some of them were following her around because they were forced by their clans. While, yes, the Inuzuka clan would love to have Sakura, Kiba had made the decision based off his own thoughts and musings.

Sasuke…wasn't much of a threat, Kiba decided. Sasuke was only motivated by her acquired strength and abilities, but didn't care for Sakura's personality the way Kiba did. Anyway, Sakura had refused him more than the others.

Naruto…he loved her with all his being. Sakura only thought of him as a brother and the entire village knew it.

Shino…Kiba **knew** he wasn't any competition. Shino had a long time crush on Hinata since they were Genin. No problem there.

As for Lee…he was just irritating and persistent. There was no way Lee would be able to get Sakura on a date. Kiba just didn't understand how Lee could remotely think to court Sakura when no one could take him seriously.

Neji was definitely there for the clan. Kiba knew it. Sakura knew it. Neji himself knew it. Kiba was confident that Neji wasn't a problem.

No, most of them were really no competition for Kiba. None of them could match Kiba when it came to "the package". Kiba had looks, strength, status, personality and a cute fucking dog. They only real problem Kiba could find was Shikamaru.

Kiba had done major research on Shikamaru. Intel wasn't usually his forte, but it was required when dealing with Nara. It seemed Shika-kun (as Sakura had nicknamed him affectionately) was honestly trying to court her, not through flowers or any of the usual methods, but through friendship.

Kiba learned that Shikamaru had gone on a mission gone awry a few months before with his Genin team. They'd been trapped in foreign territory with no possible way to get back to Konoha. With severe injuries to both Shikamaru and Rie, the female member of the team, Sakura had disobeyed her orders and had rushed to the injured team. It was because of Sakura that the team had even survived.

Shikamaru then, at the prodding of his nagging mother, had gone to thank her with a game of Shogi, at which Shikamaru had lost for the first time. Shikamaru had then fallen for the pink-haired medic.

Kiba, upon learning this crucial piece of information, kept close tabs on the strategist. It seemed that every Saturday morning the two would play a game or two of Shogi over coffee and occasionally the two would go see a movie together.

Kiba didn't want to say he was a stalker…but he was simply looking for an opening to talk to her. He decided that the best option was the upcoming Friday, when Sakura would go out drinking with Ino and Shikamaru had a mission. As predicted though, Kiba did find an opening.

Sakura was sitting at the bar as her ditzy, blonde friend was dancing with some Jonin he'd never met. Kiba approached the empty seat beside her. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Sakura looked up at him, green meeting brown for a fraction of a second. "No. Go ahead and sit, Inuzuka-kun."

"Call me Kiba, please." He flashed her a toothy grin before turning to the bartender, "Could I get two, man?"

"So, what are you doing here, Kiba?" Sakura sighed. "Please don't say it's for me. I'm a little stressed out right now."

"What's wrong?" Kiba frowned, there went one pickup line.

"Oh, nothing. It's a personal thing that I can't seem to get out of my mind." Sakura let the top half of her body slump forward until her forehead hit the cool wood of the bar.

"You can tell me. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets. Better than Akamaru anyway." Kiba chuckled. He needed her to drink a little more…she had to loosen up around him.

Sakura's face lit up slightly at the mention of the puppy turned dog. "How is Akamaru?"

"He's good. Akamaru's expecting a batch of pups in the next few weeks, so he's a little on edge. He can't even go on missions with me, so I'm a little lonely." Kiba had to be honest with himself, he was slightly jealous of his dog's situation. Akamaru's little family was what had really prompted Kiba to actively pursue Sakura.

"Puppies! Oh, that's awesome! Tell him I said 'congratulations'!" Sakura squealed as the bartender reappeared with the two beers. Kiba took them and passed one to Sakura, who'd finished her drink a while ago. "Thanks."

"Why don't you drop by sometime and tell him yourself? Akamaru has always been a fan of yours. He thinks you're pretty." Kiba smiled. Of course, it was he who thought she was gorgeous…but Akamaru always was the lady-killer.

"Alright." She sipped at the beer as a slow song began to play throughout the bar. Sakura sighed sadly.

"You wanna dance?" Kiba offered.

"Sure. These songs usually make me so depressed because I never have anyone to dance with." She confessed.

Kiba held out his hand and smiled, "Well, I'll have to change that, won't I?"

"You can try," She smiled back at him, took his hand and was pulled out onto the dance floor.

"My tea's gone cold

I'm wondering why

I got out of bed at all.

The morning rain clouds out my window

And I can't see at all.

And even if I could

It'd all be gray.

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me

That it's not so bad.

It's not so bad."

Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. He had to look down, but he gazed into her green eyes and was lost in the depths. She had put her arms around his neck and if she objected at the closeness they were sharing, she didn't breathe a word.

"I drank too much last night

Got bills to pay

My head just feels in pain.

I missed the bus

And there'll be hell today.

I'm late for work again.

And even if I'm there

They'll all imply

That I might not last the day

And then you call me

And it's not so bad

It's not so bad."

They swayed back and forth, relishing the contact with each other. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, etching into her memory the softness of Kiba's blue shirt. She knew it was standard for most Shinobi, but it rubbed against her cheek in a soothing motion and she couldn't help but feel amazed at the sweetness of the Inuzuka.

"And I want to thank you

For giving me the best day

Of my life.

And oh…Just to be with you

Is giving me the best day

Of my life."

Kiba could say to himself with certainty that if he had to spend the rest of his life with someone, there was no one else he'd rather be with. She was petite and fit him perfectly. She was shorter than most of the girls he knew, but it was perfect for him. He didn't need a supermodel the way he needed her.

"Push the door

I'm home at last

And I'm soaking through and through

Then you handed me a towel

And all I see is you.

And even if my house falls down now

I wouldn't have a clue

Because you're near me."

Sakura drew closer to him, if it was possible. He was so warm and inviting, someone she'd never spent much time with but who seemed to know what to do when she was feeling terrible (cause he's a stalker…). She wanted to know Kiba. She wanted to know him like he seemed to know her.

"And I want to thank you

For giving me the best day

Of my life.

And oh…Just to be with you.

Is giving me the best day

Of my life.

And I want to thank you

For giving me the best day

Of my life.

And oh…Just to be with you.

Is giving me the best day

Of my life."

They whispered the last few lines and were surprised to see that the other had done it as well. They stared at each other in surprise without words, until eventually the shock wore off and they grinned. The song dwindled down to an end and they sighed as they let go. Kiba offered his hand once again when a slightly faster song started, and again she took it.

He spun her around and pulled her in, wrapping his strong arms around her waist from behind. They began to sway in time with the music and Sakura let her head sway along with her body, giving Kiba a fleeting view of her neck.

"How'd you get to be such a good dancer, Kiba?" Sakura asked as he spun her once again.

"I practice?" Kiba smiled as she let out a delighted giggle. "What about you?"

"Like you said, practice." She wriggled an eyebrow. "No, no. I think you're carrying me. I usually trip all over myself and fall flat on my face."

"You're a klutz?" Kiba chuckled. "You're a freaking awesome kunoichi, and you are a klutz. That's a little hard to imagine." She hit him lightly in the shoulder playfully. "Don't hold it against me, Sakura! You'll probably be the one to heal me when I get injured next time, I don't want you mad at me!"

"You. You're funny, you know that?" Sakura broke out into a huge grin. "If not slightly cheesy."

"I'm not cheesy!" Kiba teased, spinning her once again.

"Are too!" She raised her hand to his face and affectionately ran her thumb across the red triangle on his cheek. "But really sweet."

Kiba blushed, "Thanks. I try. Really, I do." He smiled and moved a hand to her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "You're really great yourself." He pulled her close to him again and held her.

Just as this touching moment was reaching its maximum potential, a drunk, ditzy Ino came bumbling through the crowd to gawk at her best friend. "Omfg! You guys have such great chemistry!"

"Hey, Ino." Sakura looked at her friend with a glare that read 'If you don't get your drunk ass out of here, I'll kill you.' Ino didn't get the memo, however.

"Kiba, you should totally marry her! Sakura, say 'I do'!" Ino wailed drunkenly.

"Um, Kiba, could you help me get her out of here? She's gone way beyond her limit." Sakura asked her tall partner.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." He was disappointed at how such a nice evening could get so out of hand all because of Ino. But it _was_ Ino. He released her and picked Ino up in a cradle. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Um…not really. She just moved out of her parents' house to Choji's…so I'm not really sure." Sakura sighed. "I can't believe that even though she's living with him she would go out clubbing and dancing with other guys. But, it _is_ Ino."

"Poor Choji, he really loves her, y'know. He would probably die for her." Kiba sighed.

"She loves him too, on a level. She hasn't realized it yet though." Sakura sighed as well. "Do you know where Choji lives?"

"No. He really isn't all that close to me. We can take her to my place though as long as you'll be there along with so she doesn't freak out." Kiba suggested.

"Uh…sure. You probably live closer than I do anyway." Sakura walked along with Kiba on the darkened streets of Konoha.

"Yeah, I'm just a couple streets over. Are you tired?" Kiba watched her as she yawned loudly.

"A little. Before I went out with Ino, I had an emergency surgery. I wouldn't usually go out after something like that, but I needed a drink." She sobered up at the memory.

"Was it that bad?"

"Shikamaru was brought in injured. He'd failed his mission. There was a lot of blood, but I managed to put him back together. Then he told me he loved me. I declined and he refused to talk to me. It was hard…he's a pretty good friend of mine. Or _was_." Sakura sighed.

"He'll be fine. He wasn't in his right mind at the time." Kiba smiled.

"Everyone keeps asking me why I decline all those guys…but the truth is that I just hadn't met anyone with the right…I don't know. I just don't know." Sakura sighed, rubbing her temple with the palm of her hand.

"I get it. There's no one with that 'spark', huh?" Kiba's smile turned wistful.

"Well, I might've met one person." Sakura chuckled.

"Who?" Kiba turned his head to look at her face. She just shook her head.

"Which is your building?" Sakura asked, avoiding the question.

Kiba sighed and peered through the darkness with ease. "This one." He turned and Sakura followed to the door of the nearest building. "Could you get my key? It's in the left front pocket."

Sakura blushed profusely, but she did as she was told and reached her hand into his pocket. She quickly found the cool metal of the key, grabbed it and pulled it out. "This it?" She asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah. Can you open the door though? My hands are a little full."

Sakura held the door open as Kiba slid through with her drunken friend and followed after. She went ahead of him and clicked the elevator door by impulse. Kiba and Sakura waited in silence for the elevator to arrive then both climbed on. "Which floor is it?"

"The top floor. I have the penthouse suite." Kiba smirked, "I take a lot of missions."

"You're in Anbu, aren't you?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, so I go on a lot of well-paid assignments." Kiba smiled. "I'm currently off duty though for clan reasons. I'm the heir, so it's a lot of meetings and stuff. I'd much rather go on missions."

"It must be a lot of responsibility." Sakura commented, "I'm a Jonin, but I'm the head of the hospital, so I don't get many missions. And when I do get them, the boys on my team treat me like a deadweight."

"That's fucked. You can level an entire building! I've seen you in action, who would be stupid enough to underestimate you?" Kiba snorted.

"My team, that's who. Sasuke and Naruto are so protective of me, that they even hold back during training. I got so fed up a few months back that I've stopped training with them completely. Training with Shishou is much more beneficial anyway." Sakura sighed. "Boys."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. You just seem to be an exception. All the guys who come along though to give me stuff always say that they'll protect me. I don't need that. Yes, it's a nice sentiment. But I can do it myself." Sakura huffed. "Okay, maybe it's cute that someone would want to protect me…but if it's that overbearing crap, they can go straight to hell. I can open the freaking jar myself."

Kiba laughed, "I'll bet you could hit that same jar and send it flying to Suna. I wouldn't doubt it." Kiba flashed her a smile that she returned. The doors of the elevator slid open and both exited. There wasn't even a hallway, just a small little area with black and white checkered linoleum and cherry wood coverings on the wall. Even the door looked expensive, with a brass knocker and golden plated letters marking the flat number.

"Wow." Sakura's mouth was hanging open, "I know you said that you take a lot of missions, but damn! How can you afford a place like this?"

"Uh, the clan may have something to do with it. I was living in a small apartment a few blocks from here. It was a dive. My mom came to visit me, and she flipped. She nagged me and the clan into getting this place. Apparently the owner owed her or something." Kiba sighed. "Can you get the door? She's getting heavy."

"She'll kill you if she hears that." Sakura smirked before moving toward the door. "Um…how do I open this?"

"With the key, honey." He motioned his head toward the little brass key that was still in her hand.

"Oh, wow. That was a stupid question." Sakura chuckled, chiding herself internally for making herself look like an idiot in front of Kiba.

"Not stupid, just…" Kiba searched for the word as Sakura managed to get the door open.

"Stupid." She held the door open and tried not to stare at inside of the flat.

"Your mouth is hanging open. C'mon, I still need your help!" Kiba motioned his head (as his hands were occupied) for her to follow. Sakura shut the door and removed her shoes, rushing after Kiba as he disappeared down a hallway. Sakura promised herself that she would look later, but she wanted to catch up to him in front of the third door down the hallway. "Can you open this door?"

Sakura obliged and Kiba shuffled inward, nodding at her as an indicator to pull back the sheets on the queen sized bed. Once that was done, he set Ino down on the bed. He sighed, happy to get the use of his arms back. He watched as Sakura removed Ino's shoes and dress shirt. "Look away, please."

"Oh, sorry. I'll be outside the door." Kiba blushed. He left the room and shut the door behind him. _'Time to do a little cleaning,'_ Kiba thought as he rushed through most of his rooms, removing anything that could leak to Sakura how much he really liked her. He cleared all that up and was finally starting to relax when he remembered something important in the kitchen. That morning he'd been looking through the old academy yearbooks at the table while he'd been drinking his coffee. "Oh, crap!" He rushed to the kitchen, shut the books, tucked them under his arm and walked them to his room. He tucked them into the special alcove on his desk.

Just as he finished, he could hear Sakura's voice lightly calling from the hallway, "Kiba?"

"One second!" He quickly moved over to his dresser, pulling out one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. He then moved out into the hallway and held out the clothes to her, "Here. I thought you might need these to sleep in."

"Thanks. Where's your bathroom?" Kiba motioned to the door across the hallway from his room and she took off.

Kiba sighed, heading back into his room to change into his pajamas: a pair of flannel pants. He pealed his shirt off and deposited it into the hamper before stretching his arms up and leaving the room. He made his way to the hallway closet and pulled out a few blankets. He had already removed his headband and was scratching his hairline when Sakura left the bathroom. His breath caught. It resonated with his feral side, he supposed, seeing her wearing his clothes. It gave him a feeling of satisfaction, and before he could stop it, a smirk developed on his face. "What?" She sounded slightly flustered and was trying to get a look at how she looked. "Is it bad?"

"Not at all. C'mon, you're staying in my room." He began to walk towards his bedroom door.

"Eh? What? Why do you have all those blankets?" She looked around wildly.

"I'm sleeping on the floor. You get my bed." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm open to sharing though." He laughed at her expression, a look that was a cross between mortification and _hoping_…maybe.

"That depends on how hard your floor is and whether or not I'm feeling generous," she joked.

"I'll be fine, but if I crawl up there in my sleep, I'm sorry. I'm still forty percent instinct." He laughed as they entered the room. He threw the blankets on one side of the bed and patted the edge of the bed to get Sakura to move from her place near the door. "Don't be shy."

She blushed, but made her way to the bed. She hopped on and Kiba got a generous view of her upper thigh, instantly his mouth went dry. "Your bed is great!" she remarked.

"Yeah, it's one of the things my mother made sure I had. I told her I wouldn't need a king sized bed, but she insisted that once I decide to marry it'll come in handy." Kiba snorted again. "Just like her; thinking of the future of the clan above all else."

"Your mother sounds proud of her clan." Sakura crawled under the covers of Kiba's bed, another thing that made his stomach churn with pride and longing.

"She is, just a little ahead of herself though." Kiba motioned around himself. "The whole point of this pad is just to give me space before I decide to settle down and then give me space to start a family."

"Anyone you have in mind?" Sakura said as he turned out the lights.

"You sure I can't share that bed with you?" Kiba asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"Go ahead if you want. It's your place." She crossed her fingers, knowing that he couldn't see her, in a gesture of hope.

"Well, then! Scoot over! The floor is pretty cold you know." He nudged the blankets out of his way as he made his way to the bed.

"That explains the massive amount of blankets." She chuckled.

"You have no idea. It's so freaking cold on the ground. Last time I slept on the floor, I woke up with stage one hypothermia." He slipped into the bed, lying on his back and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Well, if it will save you from a frosty death, we'll share the bed in happiness." She nuzzled her face into the pillow. "It's so soft."

"I know. It's a pretty nice setup. Even I'll admit that. But it's wasted on me because I take so many missions. I'm not here for weeks at a time." Kiba sighed. "I wish Akamaru was with me as well, but he's got too much too worry about to deal with me cause I'm lonely."

"You know, I need to visit him." Sakura thought about it, "Could we go tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure. He'd like that." Kiba closed his eyes as he added, "As would I."

"Well, goodnight." Sakura blushed.

"Goodnight." He smiled again into the darkness. He could feel it when she fell asleep. Her breathing evened out and her body moved to make itself more comfortable. He waited a little while to be sure, then drew closer to the sleeping girl. He pulled her against himself gently, wrapping his arms around her as her body moved into a better position against him. Kiba was in heaven. He had the girl of his dreams pressed against him and they were in his bed. It was nice. "You know, Sakura, I really do love you. If I could spend my life just holding you, I'd be happy. I would never force you into being with me, but I wish I knew how to tell you how I feel." He pressed a small chaste kiss against her cheek and nuzzled his nose into the juncture of her neck, relaxing as the steady beat of her pulse vibrated against his face. "I can see myself with you. A few kids and their Nin dogs running around, my mom would be super happy about training the little ones. We'd be so happy together. So good together." His train of thought began to fade as the fuzzy blackness of sleep overcame both his vision and mind.

XP

Sakura found herself in a dream. She was picking up a small child. This child had brown hair, was a boy, and had two red triangles directly under his eyes. _'An Inuzuka,'_ thought Sakura.

"Mommy!" the child called.

Sakura's dream self pulled the child closer, cuddling his little face to her chest. "Your daddy will be home soon. Don't worry."

"I'm home!" yelled a voice from another room and dream Sakura and the boy ran towards it. An Anbu stood in the doorway, mask still covering his face.

"Daddy!" the child yelled, running straight into the arms of the masked Anbu operative.

"Ki-"

XP

Sakura suddenly woke to find herself tangled up with Kiba. His arms were around her and her head was resting directly above his heart. It seemed to still be dark outside and Sakura could only guess that it was around three in the morning. She thought back to her dream. _'It had to have been an Inuzuka,'_ Sakura reasoned, _'more than likely, it was Kiba. Probably a subconscious reaction to my physical body's proximity to him.' _She relaxed and let herself fall asleep once again to the distinct thumping of Kiba's heart.

XP

Both Kiba and Sakura remained asleep until a groggy looking Ino flipped the lights on. "No matter how fucking adorable it is that your bodies are so in tune, it's fucking ten in the morning and I have a hang over." She all but screeched.

Sakura glared at her from her place on top of Kiba. "Ino, why the hell are you yelling at us?"

"Cause I'm hungry and I can't cook worth a damn." Ino stared blandly.

"Was that any reason to wake us both up? Seriously, shouldn't food make you nauseous?" Kiba groaned. He'd been having the most wonderful dream about Sakura and Ino had woken him up at the best part of the dream.

"Okay, whatever. I'll just go home. I can make it by myself." She huffed as she left. The front door slammed shut and Kiba sighed.

"She's such a handful." Kiba shook his head.

"That reminded me of a child waking its parents." Sakura made herself cozy once again against him, causing a blush to develop on his face. "You're warm."

His face became even more reddened and he moved his arm around her, resting his palm against her back. "You're pretty awesome too."

"Wanna go out to breakfast then visit Akamaru?" Sakura asked.

"I can cook." Kiba smiled shyly. "I'm a pretty good cook actually."

"What's on the menu then?"

"How do pancakes sound?" (lolol. I've said this before, but review if you love pancakes!) Kiba asked, moving his thumb over the crevice of her shoulder blade.

"That's sounds great."

XP

_'Kiba was right, he's a damn good cook!'_ Sakura thought happily as she ate. She sighed with joy as the first drop of syrup hit her awaiting tongue. "This is really good!" She managed after she swallowed.

"Thanks." He smiled as he too dug into his pancakes. Both had already showered and once the hearty meal of pancakes was completely eaten, they began the trek to the Inuzuka compound.

Akamaru was a huge blur of fur as he jumped on his master. Kiba rubbed his ears and pointed Sakura out to the dog. "So, master, I see you managed to talk to her." Akamaru said only for Kiba's ears.

"Yeah." Kiba answered back. "How are the pups?"

"Still not born. It's killing me, really." Akamaru barked. Akamaru left Kiba's side in favor of pushing against Sakura in the hopes of a scratch or two behind the ear.

"Hey, Akamaru, I hear you're going to be a dad." She willingly scratched behind his ears, causing Akamaru to bark happily and rub against her even more.

"I like her. I like her. I approve. Marry her. Marry her." Akamaru was saying and Kiba chuckled at the dog.

"I plan on it, boy." Kiba smiled.

"Well, hurry the hell up! She gives almost as good of an ear rub as you do! I wonder if she uses her excellent chakra control if…" Akamaru looked in pure ecstasy as he plopped himself on the ground to let her rub his white belly.

Kiba was laughing hysterically at this point, joining in the rub down of his best friend. "Silly dog." He chuckled.

"He's gotten so big! I remember when he was just a puppy. It seems so long ago now." Sakura smiled at Kiba.

"Yeah. I still can't believe he's going to be a dad." Kiba gave him one last pat and stood up. "Let's go, Sakura."

"Where?" She looked cute, kneeling next to the giant dog that was whining for her to keep up the stomach rub.

"Inside. Let's go see my mom." He offered a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Okay." Sakura truthfully felt nervous. She hadn't really talked with Kiba as much as she'd done the night before and that day, meeting his mother was a little unnerving. She followed along with Kiba and Akamaru through the compound to the main household and into the house. Sakura dutifully removed her shoes along with Kiba and they made their way inside.

"Mom! Mom!" Kiba called as Akamaru barked.

"Kiba? What're you doing here?" Kiba's mother appeared from one of the doorways.

"I brought a friend over. Thought I'd check in to see you." Kiba gazed at his mother's reaction upon seeing Sakura.

"Of course. C'mon in." Kiba's mother shrugged, silently pondering the possible outcomes for hair color should her son marry the pink-haired girl. Of course she knew who Sakura was, she was the Hokage's apprentice, but she'd also heard of her infamous team and her massive strength. She would have to spar with her eventually.

"Where's Hana?" Kiba asked, casually walking beside Sakura as Akamaru trailed behind to give them room in the narrow hallway.

"She's at the clinic. She'll be home in about an hour and a half." His mother waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal.

"Okay. So, is there any upcoming meetings or anything that I have to be at?" Kiba sighed, "It's boring not taking missions just to go to those things."

"Sorry, duty to the clan before missions. Anyway, you're required to go to a marriage meeting where the elders are going to try to con you into marrying some bimbo with no brain."

"Joyful." Kiba sighed. "When will they understand that I want to do it myself?"

"They understand, they just don't care. Sakura, would you like some tea?" Kiba's mother led them to the living room and gestured for them to take the loveseat.

"Sure." Sakura smiled as she sat down, "That would be lovely."

With a nod, Kiba's mother left for the kitchen impressed with the girl. So far, she seemed both mannered and calm, while her reputation screamed strength. Tsume took the time she was brewing the tea to review the facts about Sakura Haruno. She was the head of the hospital, which was nice if you're in a clan where everyone seems to be injured every other day. Not to mention, Tsume thought, she has some stance with the Hokage. Apparently, the Godaime was sort of her adopted mother_. 'She's got some good points. Not to mention the effect she has on Kiba…' _Tsume deduced, _'She pretty much works. The elders would not be pleased about being bypassed, but they would be delighted to have someone with a standing such as hers.' _Tsume finished the tea and made her way back to the living room. Instead of entering, she suppressed her chakra and used a concealment jutsu. She stood in the doorway and observed Kiba and Sakura.

"So, you're forced to go to those kinds of meetings too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. What do you mean 'too'?" Kiba's eyebrows knit together.

"Sasuke has to go to a ton of those meetings, but somehow he still finds the time to hit on me." Sakura frowned.

"You'd think he'd give up." Kiba shrugged. "Who's gonna wanna marry him? He's kinda a jerk sometimes."

"A civilian bimbo with no brain." Sakura chuckled. "He doesn't object to the meetings though. He's keeping his options open."

"What an ass!" Kiba shook his head. "He thinks he can come on to you every other second, but he can't be bothered to stay faithful!"

"It's not like I care though. It _is_ Sasuke we're talking about." Sakura sighed, "I got over him a long time ago. What once I would have killed for, I do not want."

"Good. He doesn't deserve someone like you." Kiba slung an arm around her shoulders, catching her off guard for a fraction of a second, but she casually leaned into his shoulder.

"You know your mother is standing in the doorway, right?" Sakura whispered.

"I know." He called out, "Mom! We're not Genin, we know you're there."

"Good." Tsume emerged from the doorway and released the jutsu. She set the tray upon the coffee table and poured three glasses. Sakura grabbed two and handed one to Kiba.

"Thanks." Kiba grabbed the cup with his hand that wasn't occupied with rubbing circles on Sakura's arm.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a slight incline of the head.

"So, how do you know each other?" Tsume asked.

"Well…" Sakura blushed.

"Sakura was in my graduating class. We were part of the Rookie Nine. Last night, I went to a bar and we started talking. Her friend, Ino Yamanaka, was wasted beyond belief, so I brought them both to my apartment." Kiba took a sip of tea. "Ino staying in the guest room and Sakura and I shared my bed."

Sakura blushed profusely, "We were just sharing."

Tsume stared unblinkingly at her son. They caught each other's gaze and held it for nearly thirty seconds. Tsume began to chuckle and broke contact, "That's cute, Kiba, but you've embarrassed her."

Kiba looked to the side and noticed Sakura's face red with embarrassment. "Sorry, that probably came out all wrong, didn't it?" Kiba brought her closer to himself, "Sorry." He leaned forward and managed to land a small kiss to her cheek.

"It's okay." Sakura turned redder than ever.

"Way to go, master!" Akamaru barked happily. "Now just pick her up and carry her to your room…"

"I don't need advice from you, Akamaru!" Kiba whispered harshly as he pretended to take a drink.

Tsume laughed, pulling out a treat for Akamaru. "Here you go. Tell him how it's done!"

"Well," Akamaru gnawed on the treat, "it's like-"

"Okay! Shut up!" Kiba glared at both his mother and best friend.

"Calm down, Kiba! It was only a bit of fun!" Tsume smiled. "Would you like me to cancel that meeting?"

"If you don't mind." Kiba sighed. "I hate those meetings."

"I'll need some kind of excuse for you though." Tsume daunted.

"Oh…uh…Sakura?" Kiba looked away and blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going out with me later? To dinner or something?" Kiba couldn't meet her eyes.

"Of course. That would be nice." Sakura reached her hand up to stroke his face, rubbing her thumb against the red marks that held a permanent residence below his eyes. He leaned into the touch and Akamaru snorted.

"I told you. Now imagine if she used chakra…think about how great that would feel! Her hands are so smooth too, you'd think she didn't train a lot, but I bet it's those gloves she wears!" Akamaru hopped on the love seat and laid across her lap, hoping he would also get a pat or two.

'_Kiba is smitten with her!'_ thought his mother as she watched her son, usually so prideful and loud, act like a pup. Kiba was virtually in her lap now and Sakura had one hand on dog and master. She was laughing and Kiba was watching her through one of his eyes, which was barely cracked and peering intently at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura stopped for one second to take a drink of tea, but she had to lean over the boys to reach the cup on the coffee table. Kiba quickly grabbed around her waist and held his face to her stomach and let his senses take over. The material of his shirt that she was still wearing was soft and she smelled like vanilla. It was intoxicating to no end, and Kiba couldn't get enough. Sakura was surprised, to say the least, to have him pressed against her abdomen, but she only smiled. _'Kiba's sense of smell is a thousand times greater that the common person, so he thinks I smell good, I guess,'_ she thought affectionately. She placed a hand on the back of his head and played with his hair as she sipped her tea.

"Hey! Master, that's no fair! I was getting my ear scratched!" Akamaru whined.

"Akamaru, why don't we go check on your pups?" Tsume Inuzuka motioned to the dog and Akamaru jumped up. They walked out of the room, leaving the two ninjas together. Sakura let herself slouch in her seat, which gave Kiba better access to her stomach and scent.

"How good do I smell?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Amazing." Kiba answered nonchalantly.

"So what was Akamaru saying earlier? When you pretended to drink your tea?" Sakura asked.

"Nothin' much. Just stuff about stuff." Kiba suddenly reached down, grabbed her knees, and pulled them onto the couch. Sakura was shifted so she was lying on the couch. Kiba placed a hand on her hip and once again rested his head on her abdomen.

"Kiba?" She yelped in surprise.

"I thought your neck was probably uncomfortable." He whispered, causing a shiver throughout her body.

"Not anymore." Sakura said as she let her head fall back on the arm of the cozy loveseat. Her tea had been replaced on the table, and she found herself falling asleep.

"Sleep if you want." Kiba commanded quietly. Sakura tried to fight unconsciousness, but she fell asleep anyway as if under his command.

As soon as she was asleep, Kiba left her stomach and sought refuge higher. He settled his head near her neck and turned her over to be on top of him. He relished lying like that and the thought of doing this with her for the rest of his life sounded very appealing.

After a few…hours? Minutes? Kiba couldn't tell. Tsume and Akamaru reentered the room quietly. Tsume was proud of her son, he was becoming more mature and driven, exactly what he needed to be as the heir of the Inuzuka family. "Kiba?" she whispered.

"Yeah…" He whispered back.

"I want you to know that she's a good choice. I can tell she likes you." Tsume wriggled her eyebrows. "You just need to get to know each other over the course of a year or something then get married and working on some kids."

"Jeez, Mom, do you ever stop?" Kiba groaned quietly.

"At least I'm not that Nara kid's mother. Nag, nag, nag! I had to go on a mission with her husband and he just wouldn't shut up about how troublesome his wife was!" Tsume frowned. "You should take her to that fancy restaurant near the Hokage tower. Your father took me there on our first date. It was so romantic!"

"Alright. I suppose I should wake her up, she'll probably want a couple hours to get ready." Kiba sighed.

Tsume turned on her heel and waved as she walked out of the room, "I'll make the reservation. The owner owes me a favor."

"I can't wait for her to be your wife! Then I could get ear scratches all the time and she'll be able to talk to me so I can tell her about my chakra-enhanced ear scratch idea!" Akamaru grinned.

"Sorry, buddy. Most of those scratches and rubbing will be for me." Kiba grinned back at the dog.

"Miser." Akamaru whined as he walked out of the room to give his master space.

Kiba opened his palm across her stomach. _'One day,'_ he decided, _'my kid will be in there.'_ The idea was enough to make him squeeze her closer. He licked her shoulder, "Sakura. Wake up."

"Huh? What?" Sakura woke with a start.

He licked her shoulder again (send me your guess as to why…'cause there is a reason…), "Our date will be at six. It's around three thirty now. Would you like me to walk you back to your apartment?" Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura stretched under his grip.

-o0-

-0o-

-o0-

-0o-

Wanna know how evil I am?

I ended it there!

OMG! RITE!

Heheh…

Anyway, if you would like to review, it is much appreciated.

I love those people who review! It makes me smile when I log into my email and I have about twenty new messages, (even though it's hard to go through them all and there are only a few reviews.)

My internet is still broken and I have summer work still, so it might take me a while to get both the reviews and update.

Don't let that deter you!

:3

AJlovesKakashi

:3

P.S. Much love to Bloody Diamond! I promise to proofread your NaruHina fanfic when I get a chance, I swear! And also, congrats on the written portion of the driving test! You have your permit before I do, lucky. (We both waited waaay to long to take the damn thing, MB. But I haven't even made an appointment with the DMV. T.T) Luv you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! I'm pleased as pie with the reviews I've gotten. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Based on the fact that this story has gotten so much positive attention since it's been posted (I had forty one new emails at one point for this story, whew!), I've decided that there does indeed need to be more chapters.

I'm moving out of my house this month, so packing is consuming much of my time and energy.

-o0-

Disclaimer: Personally, I think I'd be a much better owner for the series of Naruto…heheh…oh the evil I could do…but sadly, I do not own Naruto and the chances of Sakura having a male harem on the show is less than likely…

-o0-

AJ: "Hello, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke: "Are you done bashing me?"

AJ: "Well, it's not that I hate you. It's that you are a jackass. But I tried not to bash you in this one!"

Sasuke: "For that, I'm grateful."

AJ: "Well, I tried for as long as I could. You might receive a punch from Kiba."

Sasuke: "DAMN YOU AND YOUR PAIRINGS!"

AJ: "Heheheheheheh…feel my wrath."

Transmission terminated due to violence with a giant ax.

-o0-

Forgive the randomness…heheh.

-0o-

Not Good Enough

Chapter 2

-0o-

Kiba waited outside the door to Sakura's small apartment. She was still taking a shower; he could hear it. But he knew he had come early. He wanted to get in tune with her schedule. Did she brush her teeth before or after she changed? Did she pick out her clothes before or after her shower? He wanted to know. Yes, it was stalkerish, but Kiba didn't care. He had to know these things when he finally claimed her. Kiba's eyebrow raised, _'What the hell?'_

Instead of going to the closet (don't ask how he managed to figure this out, secrets of a stalker?), he heard a drawer open. Kiba's eyebrows furrowed and he sat up on his knees. He peered through the window and watched her leave her room in pajamas. She grabbed a blanket from the closet, wrapped it around herself, and made her way to the couch. _'Is she planning on standing me up?'_ Kiba felt a pang of annoyed frustration, he should be in control. He rang the doorbell three times.

Sakura stood slowly and made her way to the door. "Kiba, I'm sorry." She murmured. "It's not that I didn't want to go, but I thought you would have heard."

"Heard what?" Kiba sulked.

"I had to go to the hospital for an emergency surgery. Twelve Anbu beat to near death." She sounded tired. Now that he'd thought about it, her appearance screamed exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Kiba's protective senses went into overdrive. He observed her for a few minutes: the hollows under her eyes, the ragged breathing, and the fact that it looked that at any minute she would collapse.

"Yeah, a little sleep and I should be fine." She leaned against the doorway, obviously spent.

"Let me in." He said finally.

"Huh?"

"Let me in." He repeated.

"Kiba, I don't think-" she sighed. He stared for a minute before making a decision. He scooped her into his arms, much like he'd done to Ino the night before. Sakura didn't even make a peep (she had no energy to do so), and just let her head rest upon his shoulder. He closed the door behind him with his foot and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and she chuckled, "First it's your place, now it's mine…"

"Yup. You don't mind if I get rid of some of these clothes do you?" Kiba gestured to his jeans and shirt. "It feels weird wearing them on a bed."

"Go ahead, you're pretty honorable so I'm not particularly worried." Sakura attempted to shrug.

Kiba smiled at her and began to pull his navy blue, long-sleeved shirt over his head, revealing a white wife-beater. He undid his belt and his pants and slowly pulled those off which left him in his boxers. He noticed her watching him strip so he cheekily smiled, "Enjoying the view?"

Sakura looked away and turned to her side. "I treated you at the hospital; I've seen you like this."

"Not exactly, it makes a huge difference when we're in your apartment." Kiba settled on the bed next to her and turned her table lamp off. He pulled close to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He moved her to fit his body and nuzzled her neck.

"I think it's my exhaustion, but it feels as though we're connected…" Sakura mumbled quietly.

"That's because we are." Kiba chuckled. "Didn't you feel it?"

"When we first danced…I think I did." Sakura felt her eyes begin to close and sleep beginning to take hold of her.

"I love you," was the last thing she heard before her vision went black.

-o0-

Kiba hadn't meant for it to slip out. He hadn't meant to tell her so soon. Either this would destroy the relationship he was building with Sakura or it would speed things along. Thankfully she had fallen asleep, so there was a good chance she hadn't heard his confession. He would play it cool in the morning so she might think it was a product of her tired mind.

_'No use worrying about it until tomorrow,'_ Kiba sighed internally. He snuggled as close as he could to Sakura.

The animalistic side of Kiba wanted nothing more than to claim her; to prevent her from ever being near other men. The other times he'd seen her surrounded by those other guys, he'd wanted to destroy them and have her for himself. If she didn't accept him, he wouldn't have any idea what he'd do with himself.

-o0-

Sakura awoke slowly. She'd had that dream again. Like the first, she barely caught a glimpse of the man who was her supposed husband…this time though, she'd caught a glimpse of brown hair. _'I wonder if Kiba is the man in my dream,'_ she turned around in his grasp to face the sleeping man. He was peacefully asleep, as if sleeping near her was as natural as breathing_. 'I could swear that I'd heard an 'I love you' before I fell asleep. I wonder if that was just my dream or if that was actually…no. No, it probably wasn't. This is Kiba, he doesn't seem the type to say something like that, especially to me of all people.'_ Sakura sighed unhappily. _'But with the way he sleeps, It might be possible.'_ He shifted slightly at her sigh, cuddling closer. She felt her eye twitch when his head rested on her chest, but she remembered that he was sleeping. _'It's not like he knows what he's doing, don't kill him.'_

"Sakura…" he mumbled.

Her body went numb. There was no doubt in her mind that that was in fact the voice in her dream. The way Kiba breathed her name was serene and loving, exactly like the man in her dream. **'Oh, kami, Sakura! Don't get like that again! You swore to never follow a man around like a dog again!'** Inner Sakura screeched.

_'I know. I know. But, it seems as if he's the one following me around…and I'm not sure that I __**don't**__ like it,' _Sakura thought to herself. _'In fact, I think I really do like it. He's just so sweet and-'_

**'You clearly know nothing. Kiba is in tune with canines, right? Well, haven't you even thought that there might possibly be a more primitive side to him?'** Inner rolled her eyes.

_'Is that a crime or something?'_ Sakura stroked Kiba's cheek softly. _'I mean, look at us. You're the tougher side of me, so what's wrong with Kiba?'_

**'The guy's hot, don't get me wrong, not to mention he's smitten with you. I'm just looking after your safety, It's my job.'** Inner shrugged. **'Do whatever the fuck you want.'**

"I think I will." Sakura said firmly into the quiet of her darkened room. With that, she wrapped her arms around him protectively. "Ne, Kiba. Isn't kinda funny that we spend most of our time sleeping together, but in the literal sense?" she whispered to herself. "Sometimes I wonder exactly why you would never talk to me. I saw you, you know? Looking enviously at the other guys as they crowded around me. I can't say that I denied them all for you, because that is far too cheesy and not exactly true, but I was always a little curious about that look in your eyes as you stared at those guys."

"It was jealousy." Kiba sighed against the skin of her collarbone. "It was pure and blatant jealousy."

"Oh really? How long have you been awake?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Since you spoke out loud." Kiba chuckled. "The reason I wouldn't speak to you was because I didn't wanna be exactly like those guys. They demanded your attention, but you wouldn't give them that outside of friendship. I didn't wanna be like them."

"So what did you want?" Sakura asked curiously.

Kiba propped himself up on his elbows and looked in her eyes. She instantly missed his warmth but couldn't breathe as she stared into those serious, dark eyes. "I wanted you, obviously."

"So you were planning that meeting at the bar?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I was planning to talk to you. Everything else that happened just kinda…happened. The dancing, Ino, sleeping in my bed…I didn't really plan on any of that." Kiba chuckled, "I'm glad it did though."

"Me too." Sakura removed her arms from around his chest to instead wrap around his neck. He had no time to even register her new position before she arched off the bed and kissed him. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly regained awareness and lifted her up so he could place his arms on her back. Kiba held her to himself as he shifted Sakura into his lap. She pulled away from his mouth for a fraction of a second, "Kiba-"

He swiftly cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, then as soon as she began to respond, he pulled away. "Sakura," he moved his head to nuzzle the side of her neck and continued softly, "I love you."

"Louder," She breathed.

"Huh?"

"Say it louder."

"I love you." He repeated loudly.

She kissed him again, "Louder."

"I **love** you!" He stressed as he pressed his lips to hers again. She responded heartily and eventually, the kiss deepened into a mess of emotions. Passion, lust, and lust were tangible in the air as Kiba repeated his declaration again and again. Once it started to proceed to the next level, however, both pulled away.

"I think I might love you too." Sakura sighed into his chest as both breathed heavily.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Hell, there might be another chappie if people request it.

SORRY. This is rated T and I really, really cannot write a lemon. I have the mechanics…but the idea of me actually writing one makes my face turn red.

So, um…review please…

(I actually don't think this'll be much of a problem…considering the crazy amounts of favoriting and reviewing that was going on last time.)

It's not as long as the first chappie…but what it lacks in length it makes up in fluff.

I seriously think it's kinda funny that they do more sleeping than socializing, but it's sweet and it makes me wanna eat a whole chocolate bar because I know that nothing like that'll actually happen to me…Damn reality. Heheh.

XP

AJlovesKakashi

XP

P.S. This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and actually gave me advice and things…You guys rock.

Bloody Diamond, you know you rock girl! I hope your NaruHina fanfic (that I helped with passionately) is well liked!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit. I might've bitten off more than I can handle with all these new stories! And school has started up again…AH!

I didn't even get to go to the Smash Mouth concert. T.T

I had to give two of the tickets away. T.T

Depression. T.T

Disclaimer: La la la la la la…I don't own…BEEFCAKE! Heheh. I don't own Naruto, but I do own this cookie that is magically flying around the room.

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY IN SASUKE'S POV. Don't worry though, he's no match for Kiba. XP

-o0-

Not Good Enough

Chapter 3

-o0-

It was early morning when Sasuke decided to take a walk. He made his way through the village with few observations and more thoughts. He reflected on his broken childhood, teenage delinquency, and fateful return. He reflected on his current predicament the most: Haruno Sakura.

Of course, with the annihilation of his brother, Itachi, Sasuke was now the last Uchiha and he felt the pressure to revive his dying bloodline. Unfortunately, Sasuke's brush with his many stalkers over the years had hardened his ability to trust many women. Sakura was the exception.

As his former teammate, there was a level of trust that they shared above anything he'd ever felt with another woman. She was the most normal girl he'd ever met and for that, he was thankful. From the ripe age of twelve to his current age of eighteen, Sakura remained the only girl he'd consider in the reproduction of his clan. Genetically, it was perfect as well. Her chakra control and his bloodline would mix perfectly to create the next generation of Uchiha…If only she'd accept him. No matter how many times he presented the idea to her, she'd laugh and say, "Very funny, Sasuke! You've been listening to Naruto and Lee again haven't you?"

Sasuke had even reduced himself to flirtation. As disgusting as the act seemed to him, Sakura had to understand that he was serious. She'd laughed at that too. Sakura had smiled and chuckled, "Sasuke, stop teasing me, you can't be serious!"

Poor Sasuke! He was rejected many times. Each time, he was dismissed with a laugh. How her laugh rang in his ears! He heard it late at night, not always was it dismissive or mocking, but sometimes sweet and melodious. Ringing and pleasured. These dreams unnerved him and embarrassed him. He would deliberately avoid her for days until the image wasn't affecting him physically. He had to admit she was alluring.

On this particular morning after one of those dreams, he decided that he needed to be an adult about his situation. Naruto had once told him, "Show up at her house at an abnormal time and like steal a kiss. Chicks dig that romantic shit." Sasuke felt this was a crude, incorrect notion when pertaining to Sakura, but Naruto had reassured him that Sakura was into romance and guys on nearly the same scale as Ino. On Sasuke's little walk, he decided to follow the blonde's advice.

It wasn't spontaneous! Sasuke had actually been mauling over the situation for months at that point. Was Naruto a factor? Most definitely. Sasuke wasn't romantic in the least bit. He was logical and politically motivated, which he assumed Sakura would appreciate.

He made his way past Ichiraku's, past the Hokage tower, and soon he was on Sakura's street. The number was engraved into his memory just like any other jutsu or technique that he'd learned over the years. The building was at the opposite end of the street, but it was nearing five in the morning, so he wasn't in any hurry. She was most likely still sleeping, he guessed. He'd heard from Naruto last night that an Anbu squad had been horribly injured and that Sakura had been the medic to treat them. No doubt she'd exhausted herself and was sleeping off the chakra depletion.

He neared the building and took a deep breath. In his mind, the plan circulated and he quickly abolished all noticeable flaws. He could do this. His plan would succeed. With those thoughts, he began his fateful walk up the outside stairs. _'She's in apartment number 328,'_ he recalled.

First floor…

Second floor…

Third floor…

He stepped onto the walkway and made his way down the line of doors. The apartments were some distance away from one another. It was a very decent building; Not nearly as refined as the Uchiha complex, of course, but for what she made as a medic, decent.

324…

326…

328…

He stood before the door for nearly five minutes. He internally went over his plan again and again until he was positive that it was foolproof. His confidence level skyrocketed and he was soon able to knock on the door.

He waited for what felt like hours. He knew she was there, but the door remained unanswered. He took a breath and chose to peer through the windows. He knew the basic layout of the apartment, so he moved to the window for the bedroom.

The window was slightly opened. _'How careless!'_ Sasuke cursed. Sakura was a ninja, she should have known that that was extremely stupid, in his opinion. Although the blinds were down, it was a small matter for Sasuke to stick his fingers between the panels and open a slit just wide enough to see though. To say what he saw was a surprise. It left his mind paralyzed for several minutes in harsh denial.

Kiba was there, Sakura pulled into his lap. They were breathing harshly and seemed to have enjoyed an intense make out session. Sasuke was stunned to say the least. His well-trained eyes picked up every aspect of the lovers' predicament. Kiba's hand was up the back of her shirt, playing with the clasp of her bra. Sakura seemed to notice, but it was obvious she didn't care.

"I think I might love you too." Sakura sighed into his chest as both breathed heavily.

Sasuke turned away, feeling oddly pained. His chest felt heavy and he experienced a sense of betrayal, but he knew that if she'd chosen Kiba he had no choice but to accept it and move on. He stepped away from the building and headed for the stairs. He quickly made his way down the stairs and began the trek down the street. Sasuke stopped only when he reached an open bar.

"What do you want?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Whatever," he sighed. The man shrugged and quickly poured the strongest drink he could find. The bartender had been in business for a long time and knew when a customer needed a strong drink.

"Wanna talk about it?" the bartender offered.

"No thanks, I'll live." Sasuke sighed as he downed his glass.

-o0-

Kiba knew Sasuke was there. Although completely unforeseen, Sasuke's presence wasn't a hindrance. Sakura had no idea that he'd been there and that was all that mattered. From Sasuke, news of Kiba and Sakura's coupling would spread to Naruto, and from there it would spread to all the other males that swarmed around Sakura. Surely, he would have her all to himself.

Kiba couldn't help the possessiveness; it was part of his nature. She was his. From the moment she uttered that fateful phrase, she was his. He would live for her (more than he already was) and would provide for her. She might not be particularly happy about it at first, but she might appreciate it later when she is pregnant and restricted to the hospital. Kiba couldn't wait.

He ran a hand along her shoulder, "I'll go make breakfast. Why don't you take a shower?" He whispered.

"But you're a guest. I should be making breakfast." She smiled.

Kiba leaned forward to lick her shoulder, causing a shiver from the girl. "I'll take care of it."

"O-okay." She lifted herself from his lap and walked to the adjoined bathroom.

Kiba watched her go, pleased that he could provide for her before any commitment had taken place. He made his way to the small kitchen and began sifting through the cabinets for ingredients. He found everything he needed for waffles, and began to mix them together in a bowl. He'd already placed two waffles in the waffle maker when Sakura emerged from her room fully dressed. "Hey," he called.

"Smells good. Probably tastes better." Sakura walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Probably." He grinned as he pulled the waffles out and set them on a plate. "Try for yourself."

"Thank you." She accepted the plate and instantly took a bite of one of the waffles.

"Hey! Hey! Wait for syrup, will ya?" Kiba cried.

"But," she said with a mouthful of waffle, "I always eat my waffles like this."

"No! No! You need syrup!" He grabbed at the plate, but Sakura dodged to the side, skillfully avoiding the capture of her plate.

"But this is how I eat them!" Sakura pouted. "My waffles!"

Kiba chuckled as he reached again, calling out "Syrup!" in the process. She dodged him once again, taking a bite out of a waffle for an added effect.

"Nope! Can't catch me! I don't even think there's syrup in this apartment!" she bated.

"Sacrilege!" He smiled.

Sakura finished off what was left of the waffles while avoiding capture. "All gone! Now I'm full, so it looks like you lose!"

"This time. I'll get you yet." Kiba threatened jokingly.

Sakura made a face, "You'll have to try harder next time."

"Oh, believe me, I will." Kiba smirked. "I let you go this time, but next time, syrup!"

"Pff! Whatever!" Sakura made a face. "You can try." Both fell over in laughter as the buzzer on the waffle maker went off.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Ending it on a funny note! :3

Ye-ah!

Anyways, I'm sorry about the Sasuke point of view…I hope he was somewhat in character…

I'm currently home sick, so I decided to finish and post this. Sigh.

Walking around my house with a roll of toilet paper, a robe, and watching Kekkaishi is pretty relaxing. But, I missed AP Psychology test…I'll have to make it up later. T.T

Hey, check out Bloody Diamond's NaruHina Wedding fanfic. I helped collaborate on it (edit!), but both Bloody Diamond and I are a little disappointed with the attention it hasn't received. Although I'm not much of a NaruHina fan, I made sure to have the secondary couple be KibaSaku! (I also added some Sasuke bashing…). It's pretty interesting. So, check it out, yeah!

Review! (both, please!)

XP

AJlovesKakashi

XP


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Okay! I know I took a little while off, but my classes are kinda hard this year.

So, I'm putting this out there: If you would like to request a Sakura pairing that I haven't done yet…or PM me for any couple pairing (no yaoi), and I'll see if I can get to ya. Remember that if no one requests anything, I'll continue to do my own thing…not that I mind, that is.

Just thought someone might appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I really don't approve the idea of people who think I own Naruto procreating.

-o0-

Not Good Enough

Chapter 4

-o0-

The unusual pair walked down the unpaved roads of Konoha, awkwardly ignoring the stares. It wasn't abnormal for couples to walk down these roads, not at all! But Sakura and Kiba found that almost everyone, ninja or not, had their eyes on them. The worst part was that they were all whispering, commenting about the odd couple pairing.

"They're not even from the same team!" a woman remarked.

"Have you ever seen them actually talk to each other?" a Genin asked his sensei.

"That Kiba is rumored to be a playboy. I hope the doctor isn't being tricked; she seemed nice enough when my Ryuuji was injured last year…" an elderly woman worried.

Through all of this, both had to endure. They didn't even spare a glance at the others and just looked straight ahead, holding hands. Kiba's thumb would caress the back of her hand from time to time and she would turn her head to look at him almost adoringly, much to the chagrin of the group of males following close behind the couple.

"Sakura-chan," Kiba whispered as he leaned into her, "if you still want to be a secret, I don't mind."

"Why would I want that?" she whispered back before quickly landing a fleeting kiss to one of his tattoos.

"The way they're gawking. I'll understand if that makes you uncomfortable," he blushed.

She shook her head violently and her eyes filled with the strength that he had come to admire. "I don't care what they're saying. It's none of their business!"

Kiba smirked before turning his head to face a particular group of Sakura's admirers. "Hear that? Scram."

The boys fearfully (and regretfully) split up and ran away as some yelled a futile "Sakura-chan!" The couple burst into laughter before ducking into the small establishment of Ichiraku's.

"Hey there-" the owner called, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ayame, his daughter, asked as she approached her father.

"How unusual for the two of you to be here at the same time. Team Seven comes on Tuesdays and Team Eight is usually on Thursdays." Teuchi recited faithfully.

"Hmm…dating?" Ayame blushed.

"Yeah, actually," Sakura smiled.

"Does Naruto know?" Teuchi whispered. It was no secret that the old man was close to the boy, Naruto had been a loyal customer of the ramen stand practically his entire life, so Teuchi did feel somewhat protective of the kid.

_"Sasuke probably told him,"_ Kiba thought before changing the subject. "I think I'd like the usual. Sakura?"

"Me too."

-o0-

I realize that was practically all dialogue. Sorry.

-o0-

"Sasuke-teme, what're you doing here? It's like one in the afternoon," the blond poked Sasuke, sighing at the lack of response. Naruto turned to the bartender with an apologetic expression written on his face, "Thanks for the call."

The bartender took pity on Naruto and explained. "Look, I don't ask questions but that kid's been here since five in the morning. I was closing up when he came in, but from the look on his face, he needed a drink. He's been passed out for about an hour."

"Sorry about this, man. Here," Naruto stuck his hand into Sasuke's wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, "there's a good tip. I'll just take him off your hands." Naruto grinned as he hauled his dark-haired friend to his feet. "Let's go, Sasuke."

"Do…be…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Just relax, teme. I'll take you home," Naruto chuckled, helping him limp to the door and out onto the street. Naruto took the time spent walking to glance up at the sky; it was on the verge of raining, an unfortunate sign. Naruto really hoped his stupid friend would tell him what was wrong, Naruto had never had to pick up the raven-haired boy from a bar in the entire time that he'd known him, even after he'd returned to the village.

It wasn't long before Naruto was able to drag Sasuke to his own apartment. Naruto didn't usually let Sasuke crash at his place, but it _was_ closer to that dingy bar than the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto deposited his friend on the couch before grabbing a spare blanket from his cabinet. With a little more care than he usually allowed Sasuke, Naruto laid the blanket over him. The blond sighed in annoyance, "For all my trouble, you had better tell me every goddamn detail."

-o0-

"Well, today has been rather interesting!" Sakura exclaimed, holding fast to her brown-haired boyfriend.

"What would you like to do now?" Kiba asked with a smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "It's your turn to pick."

"I want to go to…a bookstore!" Sakura chuckled. "It's probably a little boring, but I'm running low on reading material."

"Not at all. What kinds of books do you like to read?" Kiba asked, already answering the question in his own head. He _had _done all his research.

"You won't tell?" she asked carefully as he shook his head in response. "Okay! I love mystery novels and romance manga!"

"That's an interesting match up," Kiba laughed. "The doctor likes manga! I can see the headlines now!" he joked, pulling her down another street on which her favorite bookstore was located.

They entered with bemused expressions, each lowering their voices to fit the accustomed quiet of any book-selling establishment. Sakura led her partner to her favorite aisle, taking time to look over each of the individual titles while Kiba stood back and just observed her.

God, she was beautiful! Kiba couldn't help but feel unworthy of this girl who not only was a perfectly capable kunoichi, but the most caring and fun-loving girl he'd ever met. She wasn't some dumb bimbo playing him for clan-status or for sex, she was there because she was interested. Interested! The girl he'd followed and mooned over for a year and a half was interested in him! The divine providence that had dictated this match deserved more than his prayers, it deserved statues of the finest gold and songs dedicated to its kind, bountiful nature! Kiba felt, and was, truly blessed.

At this juncture in time, as Kiba's thoughts escalated further into intense joy, Sakura turned to smile at him with two books held preciously in her loving grasp and whispered, "I'm ready! You want anything, Kiba?"

It took Kiba a moment to shake his head and whisper back, "I don't know what to get."

Sakura raised her index finger to her chin, obviously sorting through her massive knowledge of book titles to find the perfect one. Kiba could tell exactly when she'd thought of the perfect one because her face lit up with the joy of an epiphany. She turned back to the shelf and scanned along the titles until she tapped one twice and pulled it out. "This is perfect for you."

"I'm sure it is," Kiba accepted the book with an assuring smile, already planning on reading it cover to cover within the week. "C'mon, I'll pay."

"You sure? I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own books; you're not obliged or anything," she asked wearily.

"I know. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't pay."

"So, I'm special."

"You could say that," Kiba chuckled as he removed her two books from her grasp and piled them on top of his own book. He waited for her to mourn the loss of the books from her hands before he headed to the register.

-o0-

"So, dobe, what made you feel like be so generous?" an annoyed Sasuke asked in a monotone voice as he beheld the glass filled with a scary looking liquid in front of him.

"Well, it wasn't for you. It was for the poor bartender that had to stare at your unconscious ass for an hour!" Naruto frowned. All his generosity had clearly gone to waste on his horrible friend! Sasuke hadn't told Naruto a damn thing and gave no indication that he was even going to!

"Whatever." Sasuke eyed the glass once again, dreading to even sip the disgusting substance. "Naruto, what's in this crap? I'm not taking it until I know what it is down to the last fucking milligram."

"Sasuke, stop being such a whiny bitch and drink it! It's to cure your hangover!" Naruto grumbled unhappily. "You should just accept my generous and loving nature and stop being such an imposing guest."

"Since when do you know such big words, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Since I started hanging out with Sakura more than dumbasses like you and Kiba," Naruto quipped.

Sasuke froze at the usage of both names in one sentence. Apparently, alcohol didn't make the bad memories disappear. "Yeah…uh…"

If Naruto registered Sasuke's discomfort, he didn't show it. "What, Sasuke-teme? No snappy comeback? I guess that means I won!"

"I suppose."

Now that caught the hyperactive boy's attention. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Naruto, we have to talk," Sasuke sighed, "about Sakura."

"Sakura-chan? Why?" Naruto asked, concerned about whatever Sasuke had to say.

"Do you want to hear the story? Shut up," Sasuke snapped, already pissed that he had to be the one to tell Naruto. "I was in the bar because I caught Sakura making out with Kiba."

"What."

"I showed up at Sakura's apartment and when she didn't answer the door I looked in her bedroom window," Sasuke explained in a voice with a painful undertone.

"And they were making out? Sakura and…" Naruto's eyes narrowed with a tint of anger, "Kiba."

"Now, Naruto, we've been told several times by Kakashi that we have no control over her life. And although this fucking sucks, we really don't," Sasuke sputtered uncharacteristically due to the mounting nervousness at Naruto's dark mention of Kiba's name.

"But, Kiba's a player!" Naruto yelled, "If he hurts her-!"

"Then we'll kick his ass, but I honestly don't think he will," the Uchiha remarked thoughtfully.

"You don't?"

"No. I think he really does care about her…and that we should wait until he does something stupid before we jump to conclusions and kick his ass," Sasuke sighed. He wasn't usually the voice of mercy for one of Sakura's many suitors but honestly, what he had witnessed had a certain feeling of 'rightness' to it and even the emotionally-stunted Uchiha felt the need to leave them alone.

Naruto sighed loudly and with a sense of finality, "Well, shit! I need a drink too."

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

I understand if this chapter was a bit of a downer and placed too much focus on Sasuke-teme and Naruto-dobe, but I'll make it up on the next one with a total fluffy, toe-curling romantic KibaSaku scene, 'kay?

Review, please.

Again, sorry this took so long. Life is mean to hobbies.

xoxoxo

AJlovesKakashi

:3

P.S. Thank you Bloody Diamond and I swear I'll so edit your new Bleach fanfic in record time!

Also, thanks to all the reviewers of this story! You guys totally deserve a plateful of cookies each!


	5. Chapter 5

Sigh.

"Shh…Don't Tell Naruto!" is done. You would think I'd be a little bit happier, but the last chapter actually caused me some drama. I hate drama.

Granted, I did my best to fix it…but oh well. It's over and done with.

Thanks a bunch to anyone who has reviewed to this story! Much love to you guys.

Oh! Hey! By the way, I fixed the first chapter! Because when I first wrote it I had no way to double check Kiba's mother's name, I put a completely different one. It's fixed now! Her name is "Tsume" and she'll be making an appearance in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I own the plot and Goddamnit! No one's taking it away from me!

Disclaimer PT. 2: I do not own Bryan Adams or his song "Everything I do (I do it for you)." My mom loves this song and I happened to be looking for an awesome love song.

-o0-

Not Good Enough

Chapter 5

-o0-

The odd couple made their way down the street, still attracting those surprised stares from the bystanders of Konoha. The citizens watched as Sakura's laughter rang down the street, ear to ear, every time Kiba told a joke or made a comment about some subject. They watched as Kiba's arm, at first around her shoulders, sink lower to encompass her hip and Sakura almost cuddling closer in proximity to the boy.

What Kiba was feeling was nothing less than euphoria. Just the feel of her pressed against him was enough to send his mind high into the air. Kiba wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that it was a greater high than even hallucinogens could provide!

Currently, the duo was heading back to Kiba's place for a reading session, the prospect of which made Sakura a combination of giddy and anticipatory. She longed to curl up on a couch and read the books that she'd gotten from the bookshop and was hoping that Kiba would like the book she'd gotten him.

It took a while, but eventually the pair reached Kiba's building and made their way up. Kiba kept his arm around her as they took the elevator and she happily let him, much to his joy. When the elevator stopped, Kiba stepped out with Sakura in tow and unlocked his door, holding it open for her to enter first. He followed her through and shut the door behind him, watching as she took a seat on the couch.

She didn't seem to notice that he was still leaning on the door, just watching her as she pulled open the bag and pulled out the books. He watched as she set aside his book when he joined her, which he would in a minute or two, and as she held her two books in front of her, as if making a heartbreaking choice between the two. He loved how she just looked like she belonged in his apartment; he loved it almost as much as the image of her wearing his shirt. He loved all of it.

"Kiba?" she called, finally noticing he'd taken too long.

Kiba pushed off the wall and moved away from the entrance in the direction of the living room. "I'm coming."

"You okay?" Sakura smiled at him as he approached her. God, how he wished she could smile at him like that for his entire life!

"I'm fine. You make a choice?" he chuckled, flopping himself beside her and reaching for the remote lying on the coffee table in front of him. He aimed the remote at the stereo, turning it on with a click and lowering the volume to a comfortable hum.

"Hmm…no, I haven't. Which one do you think I should read?" Sakura asked him, twisting herself to face him.

Kiba considered it a moment and pointed at the manga. "Read the manga."

"Good idea…plus, I've been dying to find out what happens after Kyo and Misao* realize that…uh, never mind! Ha ha ha!" she laughed nervously. Kiba stared at her with a bemused expression as her laughter died down and the color rose to her face, "It's not important; trust me."

"I'll take your word for it," Kiba chuckled as he placed his arm around the blushing girl. She settled into his side easily, lying her head on his shoulder and opening her manga. He took his own book into his hand and opened it to the first page.

He knew for a fact that he was reading the words…but somehow his mind wondered to the music playing in the background…

Look into my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more

Kiba glanced at Sakura; she wasn't reading either. He rubbed her shoulder to catch her attention, watching as she turned to stare directly into his eyes. His breath caught as he looked into her eyes, realizing that despite the common belief that they were green was wrong; they were hazel.

He offered his hand to her in an unspoken question. She took his hand as an answer and set aside her book as he gently pulled her to her feet.

-  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you

He maneuvered them around the coffee table to the more open section of the living room and placed his left hand on her lower back, assuming a proper dance pose. She rested her head on his shoulder and followed his lead as he began to sway back and forth.

Kiba took in her intoxicating scent. He never wanted to lose her. Ever. He loved her and hell be damned if she ever got away from him.

Look into your heart , you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
so, take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, There's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you  
Ohhhh…

Sakura looked up at him from under her lidded eyes. Dancing with Kiba was like being drunk without side effects; her head was spinning and she felt the pressing need to kiss his solemn expression. It wasn't a frown; he looked more…contemplative.

She kissed his neck, the highest point she could reach, and held her breath as he leaned down to capture her lips. It wasn't full of passion like before…it was soft, like a confession.

There's no love, like your love  
And no other, could give more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way

Look into your heart, babe.  
–

He spun her and brought her back into his arms, continually swaying back and forth in a dance of emotion. A dance that would have their separate souls crumble, and be built again as one entity. There was no Kiba without Sakura. Likewise, there was no Sakura without Kiba. They were one.

Kiba would sacrifice anything for her and she would do the same. Kiba couldn't imagine his life without Sakura in it and would use every goddamn skill he had to make sure she stayed. _He_ was what she needed. Those other guys were nothing. They would never have her. He was hers and she was his.

-  
Ohh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin for  
I can't help it, there's nothin I want more...  
Yea, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you...

You know it's true  
Everything I do  
Ooooh…  
I do it for you  
-

Kiba stooped to kiss her again, this kiss more fervent than the previous one. They were one and the same, together forever. They were melting.

Sakura parted her lips ever so slightly and Kiba deepened the kiss to the point of madness. He could barely stop himself as he held her even more tightly to his strong frame. Sakura fared no better, he guessed as her nails dug into his back through the light material of his shirt.

Kiba forced himself to slow down; it was too early into their relationship for anything like what they were on the verge of. She was slightly confused and uttered a small "Why?"

Kiba held her tightly to himself as he heatedly whispered, "Because I want this to mean something."

Sakura pulled back to look at him, "Me too."

"I love you," Kiba whispered, closing the distance until they were only a few inches away.

Sakura bridged the distance, laying a small, close-mouthed kiss on his cheek. She giggled, "I love you too."

As the two began to lay small kisses on the other, the doorbell rung, startling them from their romance. Kiba didn't let her back away from him, but pulled her along to answer the door. He slowly opened the wooden entrance to find himself face-to-face with his mother. "Mom?"

"Kiba, I didn't know you had company," Tsume smiled at the younger girl, still pleased that her son had finally chosen someone to actually marry.

"That's right…we had dinner plans…" Kiba remembered.

"Well, it's okay if you don't come…Hana is waiting downstairs, we can go eat together," Tsume turned around slowly, already predicting her son's next move.

"Wait, Mom," Kiba sighed. "Is it alright if I bring Sakura along?"

"Of course! Hana wants to meet her, y'know!" Tsume smiled brightly at the couple.

"How 'bout it, Sakura? Wanna eat dinner with us?" Kiba asked the girl practically attached to his hip.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"C'mon then! We have a reservation!" Tsume chuckled as the two younger ninja prepared themselves to leave.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Yes. That's the end of the chapter.

I figure: Hey! At least I'm updating!

Sorry this little chapter took so long…I have a new story that I'm writing (in a notebook), and it's becoming my baby (you know, the story that you think about and constantly want to write). It's also KibaSaku, and I can honestly say that I love it! So be ready for it!

I'm sorry this story doesn't have much of a plot and is a little cheesy…but at least the fluff makes you want to drown (that's what it does to me when I'm writing).

I'm honestly not sure how this'll end, but I'll be sure to make sure you're thoroughly drowned in the fluffy goodness that is this story!

XD

AJlovesKakashi

P.S. Thanks again to all the reviewers…your comments fill me with the never-ending happiness required for me (the violent, short-complex suffering, bleak, not emo but dark minded person).

P.S.S. Bloody Diamond! Luv ya!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it's taken me so long. Tons of stuff has been going on:

Finals…

I got my wisdom teeth out last Friday…

Campaigns and events on Tinierme…

Lot's of stuff.

So, um, I've finally thought of an end. It might take a few chapters, but I finally have a goal for the story so it shouldn't take too long.

I'm kinda disappointed with the quality of this chapter…but read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if Kishimoto would be nice enough to give me Kakashi for Christmas, I'd be one happy teenager.

-o0-

Not Good Enough

Chapter 6

-o0-

Sakura was surprised. Tsume and Hana were more easygoing than she had at first perceived. The three women held a grand conversation and soon, Kiba just watched them instead of attempting to get a word in edgewise.

"…oh, really?" Sakura asked Hana curiously.

"Yep! Being a vet is almost the same as being a medic…except, ya know, the patients aren't human," Kiba's sister laughed.

"I've always been interested in expanding my medic skills. Who knows, if Akamaru got hurt while Kiba and I were on a mission, I would be better able to help him!" Sakura concluded in wonderment.

"Anytime you wanna learn, Sakura, I'll teach you a few vet tricks."

"Thanks, Hana, I appreciate the offer!" Sakura smiled brightly.

Kiba felt himself staring at her…the glorious smile melted him in a weird, not unpleasant, feeling. He found himself smiling before he consciously thought about the act. _'If she's already interested in learning vet skills, then she'll fit into the clan just fine,'_ Kiba thought happily. The brown-haired ninja was so enthralled with the pleasant picture presented to him in his mind that he didn't realize he was the subject of Hana's scrutiny.

Hana was amused with his obvious infatuation, yet also pleased that he'd managed to find an interesting girlfriend. How many times had she been subjected to the inane banter of one of his former witless girlfriends? Too many. She agreed with her mother, Sakura was indeed a good choice for Kiba's possible future spouse…smart, strong, pretty and with good connections…Hana had to give her brother credit, he certainly had grown up.

"Tsume, how is Akamaru? Any word on the puppies?" Sakura asked suddenly on a new train of thought.

"On the verge of being born; should be any day now," Hana chuckled.

Suddenly, all three Inuzukas stiffened in their seats. Kiba snapped his eyes to Sakura, "We need to go."

Sakura's brow furrowed into confusion, "Where?"

"The compound. C'mon!" Kiba threw money down on the table and held out his hand to the pink-haired girl.

She took it cautiously, "What's going on?" Kiba didn't answer, but instead lifted her onto his back, "Ah! What the hell?"

"Hold on," Kiba ordered before looking at his sister and mother.

"We'll see you there," the Inuzuka women chimed, disappearing into smoke. Kiba didn't wait for them to disappear, but exited the restaurant at full speed and jumping onto the roof.

Sakura clung to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep herself from falling, nearly blushing at the location of Kiba's hands on her thighs. "Kiba, what's going on?"

"The puppies are being born!" he said excitedly.

"God, you gave me a heart attack! I thought the village was being attacked!" Sakura sighed heavily, the tension dissolving into excitement. "How'd you know?"

"Akamaru. I could hear him howling," Kiba explained.

"Ah, Inuzuka senses."

"Hold on, we're almost there!" Kiba called. In seconds, the couple was within the compound and in the kennels with Tsume, Hana, and an anxious Akamaru.

The poor dog looked scared out of his mind, but gladly accepted Sakura's comfort. He couldn't help a happy bark as Sakura scratched his ears enthusiastically. _"Kiba,"_ Akamaru moaned, _"have I told you how much I want you to marry her?"_

"Yes, you have," Kiba chuckled, patting the dog with a smile.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uh…he was wondering if he'd come up with a few names," Kiba laughed a little too loudly and earned a harsh 'shush' from his mother, "for the puppies."

"Ooh! Like what?"

Kiba looked to Akamaru with pleading eyes. The dog just sighed under Sakura's magical hands, _"You're on your own with that one, Kiba."_

"It's a surprise!" Kiba smiled as he lightly pinched the large dog.

"_Ouch! Kiba!"_ Akamaru whined.

"It's what cha get!" Kiba whispered under his breath with a glare. "Sakura, wanna watch?"

"Yeah!" Kiba nearly laughed in triumph when Sakura ceased her lavishing ministrations on his traitorous companion and took his hand.

Kiba pulled her near the wall, where a perfect view of Akamaru's mate was awaiting them. He settled her frame in front of his and wrapped his arms around her, satisfied happily when her head fell back slightly to rest on his shoulder. "It's amazing!" she sighed happily.

"It really is," Kiba sighed in return.

A dejected Akamaru settled himself near the couple, _"You both know you aren't talking about the puppies."_

Kiba ignored the dog and instead focused on feel of Sakura. Her steady breathing lulled him into a peaceful trance and he loved the thought of holding her forever. Unconsciously, his head lowered to her neck and before he could control himself, he licked her.

She jumped slightly, "Kiba?"

"Hm…" Kiba sighed, his half-lidded eyes drooping lower, "stay with me…"

_"Kiba, get a hold of yourself,"_ Akamaru nudged his masters leg worriedly.

Sakura turned in his grip to face him, "Are you okay?"

"Sakura, what do you think of…kids?" Kiba asked in his dazed state.

Sakura looked at him worriedly, noting his odd expression. She pressed her palm to his forehead to gauge his body temperature, _'He's feverish?'_

"Sakura, what do you think of kids?" Kiba asked again.

"I really want to be a mom one day…" Sakura answered, her mind still judging his condition. She felt him sigh and before her mind could register his actions, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. She was taken aback for a moment until he fell limp against her. Sakura caught him as best as she could, supporting his weight with her own.

"Sakura, is something the matter?" Tsume called worriedly.

"Kiba's just collapsed!" Sakura answered.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Take him to the house," Tsume chuckled, waving her hand languidly.

"He'll be fine?" Sakura muttered, still very much concerned for her boyfriend's condition. Nevertheless, Sakura channeled chakra to her arms and heaved Kiba's mass over her shoulder, beginning her walk to his room.

She set him down as gently as she could even with her strength much depleted from the tiresome walk from the kennels. She tucked him in and sat on the edge of Tsume's bed preparing for an examination. Once again, Sakura sent the chakra to her hands and pressed them again Kiba's limp form, quickly formulating her diagnosis. "Exhaustion…that's odd."

She cut off the chakra and casually untied his headband. She set the symbolic protector on the side table before returning to the sleeping Kiba a lightly brushing his dark brown hair from his forehead. Her hand traveled to his cheek and traced the red triangle affectionately.

"Hmmm…shooo…" Kiba snored lightly.

Sakura giggled and lightly swooped down to kiss his cheek. She carefully settled herself in the bed next to him, sighing at the proximity. How many times had she dreamed of one day being with someone like this? Of course, the fantasies had included Sasuke when she was younger…but she much preferred the sincerity and honesty of Kiba. Sasuke had never shown her any true, unguarded affection, but Kiba was the epitome of genuine sentimentality. He felt. He cared. And as much as Sakura hated to admit it, it was something she needed. She needed someone to need her. It made her feel…wanted.

Kiba shifted in the bed, turning toward her and slinging an arm around her. She felt his warm breath caress the back of her neck and heard his unconscious sigh. Indeed, Kiba was exactly what she needed.

-o0-

Die of fluff!

-o0-

Tsume carefully cracked open the door to her room and peeked in. She nearly died in joy at the scene before her. Finally! Finally Kiba was ready to assume clan responsibilities! His immature choice in women thus far had truly worried the Inuzuka matriarch; surely her son wouldn't be permitted to rise to leadership of the clan without a suitable partner, thus ruining Kiba's excellent lineage.

Tsume smiled to herself as she shut the door. She moved down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. She placed a teapot on the stove, heating up the water to prepare Hana and herself tea. The older Inuzuka sat herself at her table, silently content with her son's decision. Tsume wasn't kidding herself though; she'd heard plenty of nasty tales of Haruno's brutal strength and infamous temper, the unadulterated replica of her mentor's. She wasn't the type to sit back and let Kiba do as he pleased all the time, but Tsume could already tell that if her son fell anymore for the girl, he'd be more than willing to wear a collar for the rest of his life. And he would, Tsume chuckled, on his ring finger.

Tsume was so deep in her thoughts, at first she didn't notice the slug summons tentatively nudging her leg. "What is it?" she asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Tsunade requests your presence! It's urgent!" the slug chirped enthusiastically.

Tsume didn't respond, merely stood and turned off the stove before disappearing to the Hokage's office.

-o0-

When Tsume arrived, she was surprised to find all of the prominent clan leaders in attendence. The Hyugas, Naras, Aburames, Yamanakas and even Sasuke Uchiha were all present along with a few select Jonin. At her desk sat Tsunade, looking rather serious and unusually not drunk.

"Tsume, you've arrived. Good," the Hokage sighed.

"Quite a large shindig we got going down here, eh?" Tsume chuckled.

Tsunade just furrowed her brow and sighed loudly, "Everyone shut up!" The room was immediately encased in silence as the Hokage began, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've summoned you. The village is being threatened by a foreign enemy."

The group immediately began hurriedly asking questions, creating cacophonous mayhem that attacked Tsume's heightened senses. Tsume quickly shouted a "Shut up!" and the crowd fell silent again.

"It's still a few months off, but I want everyone to be prepared. If your clans are arranging marriages or transferring leadership or anything at all, I want the paperwork on my desk! I want the village to be completely stable before the attack! Keep out a sharp eye too. Although the fools initiating the attack are from a faraway territory, they may send out scouts to pinpoint our weaknesses. They will find none, is that clear?" Tsunade huffed, slamming a fist upon the abused desk.

"Understood," mumbled a few individuals among the now silent group.

"The odds are definitely in our favor…but we all know how I can be with gambling. We must be completely ready for any kind of attack at any given time!" Tsunade barked. "Dismissed!" The room cleared out, but Tsume stayed. "What is it, Tsume?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well, I may have mentioned this before when we were last out drinking, but you know my son was interested in a certain pink-haired apprentice of yours…" Tsume trailed.

"Where is this going?" Tsunade huffed.

"Just wanted to let you know, they're getting rather cozy. It's really cute actually."

"That's definitely a word I wouldn't expect to come from you, but really? She went for him?" the Hokage asked incredulously. "After all those boys hounding her, she went for Kiba?"

"Yep. The boy's completely insane for her. If she told him too, I imagine that he'd jump into hell!" Tsume chuckled gleefully.

"How uncharacteristic of an Inuzuka…so what are the chances of them breaking up?" Tsunade commented contemplatively.

"I don't think it'll happen; she definitely likes him too…" Tsume smirked.

"What do ya think, Tsume? Pink hair and brown eyes or brown hair and green eyes?" Tsunade squealed as she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a large bottle of sake.

"Brown hair and green eyes for me!" Tsume chuckled, accepting the cup Tsunade had poured for her.

"I don't know…pink hair and brown eyes would be very attractive," the Hokage countered.

"On the girls. The boys better not have pink hair!" Tsume murmured, "Their names would be Napoleon Ice Cream or Parfait."

The two women burst into laughter as they clinked their glasses together in jubilation. "To pink-haired boys and green-eyed girls!"

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

So…plot twist…

Whataya think?

Too sudden?

Too out of the blue?

I dunno! I dunno!

Good direction?

You all need to tell me! I'm ripping my hair out in aggravation (which is definitely not a good idea considering the amount of pain my mouth is in)!

Please review!

If you review, I'll be able to update pretty quickly because I'm grounded at the moment because of my wisdom teeth removal. I'm not too bad though…been up and around. Relatively normal, except I get huge psycho headaches when I delay taking my meds.

XDD

AJlovesKakashi

XDD

P.S. Dedicated the fans of this story. I understand your addiction (***nods***), it's a very adorable pairing. Strangely cute, I always say.

P.S.S. Dedicated as always to the glorious Bloody Diamond. I swear I'll finish editing your Bleach fanfic tomorrow. I SWEAR.


	7. Chapter 7

So here I am.

Bored

Alone

With my laptop

On my 874th game of Free Cell…

And I decided to update.

Happy?

Disclaimer: Is there anyone who cares? Kishimoto is too busy mind f**king Sasuke to care if I bother to write a disclaimer. So, I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke: "Oooh…seems AJ's disappointed that Kishi-chan didn't give her Kakashi for Christmas! *giggles*"

AJ: *slams head on desk* "Shove it up your ass and go die. *mutters* If you can manage to get Kishimoto away from there, that is…"

Gotta love the SasuKishi

-o0-

Not Good Enough

Chapter 7

-o0-

Kiba's eyes opened slowly and blinked away the blurry vision that clouded his usually pristine sight. He figured his poor, hormone-crazed mind had presented him with an alluring picture of Sakura's pink hair…and he sought to dispel the image before it enveloped his mind depressed him for the rest of the day. The image did not disappear.

His groggy mind slowly reawakened to a conscious state and he realized that it was not an allusion. Sakura was asleep in his arms, curled up to him. Kiba did not start; he stayed still to ensure that the pink medic stayed in her current state of vulnerability, liking very much the idea of his being her _protector_ of sorts.

For the third (or so…I've totally jacked this timeline to hell) day, Kiba had awoken to the sight of pink and found himself never growing tired of the realization that after a year of waiting and watching, she was in _his_ arms.

Not Sasuke…

Not Naruto…

Not any of those other sniveling, pathetic suitors…

None of them could ever compare to Kiba's love for the strong, feisty kunoichi lying helpless in his arms. None of them could possibly feel anything remotely close to the raging passion burning within Kiba's chest. None. Of. Them.

Kiba's attention was shifted away from his thoughts as he heard the door creak open ever so slightly. Suddenly, the burning smell of sake hit his well-trained nose and his face scrunched in disgust. "Drinking again, mom?"

"Just…hic…with the Hokage," Tsume whispered with a definite slur. "She asleep?"

"Yes, and I'd like it to stay that way," Kiba whispered back with a touch of anger.

"Well, I…hic…need to talk to you."

"Right now?" Kiba moaned begrudgingly.

"Yes!"

Kiba didn't answer, but used his cunning ninja skills (skillz) to climb off of the queen bed without disturbing his girlfriend. He glared at his mother for a second, but quickly adjusted his expression when Tsume raised an eyebrow. She nodded and began to walk down the hall, her son close behind.

The duo made their way down the stairs and headed toward the living room, both sitting opposite their counterpart. Kiba waited for Tsume to begin, but she stayed staring at him, seemingly memorizing every detail of his face. He began to feel uncomfortable and not being one to shy away, even from his rather intimidating mother, he cleared his throat loudly and struggled out an: "Okay?"

Tsume seemed to mentally shake herself from her thoughtful repose and settled her serious, intoxicated gaze on her son, meeting his eyes with purpose. "The village is under attack."

"What? Why're we here then?" Kiba was about to jump up and run to wake Sakura when his mother pinned him to the spot with a glare.

"Not right now, baka!" Tsume chided incredulously, "Jeez, alarms would be going off if we were under attack at this very goddamn second!"

"Oh," was all he could manage as he sat himself back down on the sofa.

"In a few months to a year possibly, we'll be under attack."

"Okay?" Kiba's brow furrowed. "If the enemy is so far off, why the hell do we care about it now?"

"Because, we don't know too much about the threat…so Tsunade has sent out a couple scouts to observe them in action." Tsume looked away carefully, knowing this next bit would either make her son very, very angry or very, very excited; she hoped dearly that it was the latter.

"You couldn't have waited until later for this?" Kiba scoffed, "Here I was, asleep with the girl of my friggin dreams in my arms and-"

"There's more, Kiba," Tsume interjected quietly. "Tsunade has some requests for the clans to follow."

"Oh?" Kiba ventured.

"She wishes for clan heirs to be married. It's not exactly a requirement, but it's a precaution," Tsume sighed as she took in her son's shocked expression_. 'Okay, no sign of outrage or a couch thrown out the window…yet,'_ she thought hopefully, hoping he was happy about it. _'Maybe he'll ask Sakura and she'll say yes, then Tsunade and I can make bets about the children…then I can get a daughter-in-law and some cash,'_ Tsume thought, fighting the grin she was sure the idea provoked.

"So…are you saying that you're going to arrange a marriage for me…?"

"Wha-?" Tsume stared blankly.

"**Hell no!** I waited an entire goddamn year to get with Sakura! Like hell I'll settle for anyone other than her! You can take the arranged marriage and stick up your-!" Kiba ranted.

"Kiba! Jeez, kid, that's not what I was saying! Who do you think I am? A Hyuga?" Tsume cut him off, sober enough now to deal with her furious son. "Tsunade and I like the idea of you and Sakura being married! But because your relationship is so new, we were worried if you guys could possibly commit to each other before the attack!" Tsume explained before muttering, "Not to mention, if Tsunade and I bet on the kids, I can win and…"

"I don't have a problem with marrying Sakura. Hell, I'd marry her tomorrow if I could! But, it's a new relationship, so she'll probably object to a hasty marriage," Kiba sighed. "It's already been moving really fast as it is. Not even a week's gone by and we've slept in the same bed three times, once on a couch, danced together twice…"

"Sounds like the tenth date to me," Tsume chuckled.

"Technically, we've really only planned one date and Sakura couldn't go because of chakra exhaustion."

"Well, how many times have you kissed?" Tsume asked with a little _too_ much interest.

Kiba colored, "That's definitely something I don't wanna discuss with you of all people."

"Damn…"

"Anyway," Kiba stressed, getting away from the embarrassing topic, "I don't think Sakura will like the idea of getting married when we've only dated for three days. I don't think I could even _ask_ her!"

Tsume was about to protest, the idea of missing out on winning a bet too much for her to bear (especially against Tsunade), when a voice came from the doorway, "You don't need to ask; I'll do it."

Kiba turned to the source of the voice to see a disheveled Sakura leaning against the frame of the door. He stood and walked to her, an incredulous look plastered on his face, "What? Really?"

Tsume took the opportunity to raise her voice a little and ask (what Kiba should have), "How long have you been standing there?"

Sakura grabbed Kiba's hand as he still stared and led him back to the couch, "The entire time."

"Really?" Kiba asked again, looking close to having a stroke.

"You're not as stealthy as you think you are. I woke up when you did," the pink haired medic giggled lightly, gently kissing one of the red triangles on his cheek.

"You really want to?" Kiba asked, bringing up his other hand to grasp hers between his rough hands.

"Yes." Sakura smiled coyly, "How often can a girl find a guy who cares enough to put aside what they want? That's rare I tell you."

"W-well, I'd do a lot of things for you," Kiba stuttered bashfully as his mother looked on with an eyebrow raised.

"And even after three days, I'd do the same for you," Sakura smiled.

"I'll inform the Hokage in the morning," Tsume chuckled, attracting Sakura's gaze while her son stared longingly at the kunoichi. Their eyes connected and Tsume seemed to send Sakura a telepathic message: _'Keep him in line, girl.'_

_'Oh, I will,'_ Sakura's eyes seemed to reply happily.

"Sakura, maybe you and I should go to my place?" Kiba asked hesitantly, looking down bashfully, "It's a lot closer than yours…"

"Kiba, for Kami's sake! Be a goddamned man!" Tsume muttered under breath, causing Kiba to stiffen up.

"I-I mean, we should go to my place. It's closer," Kiba tried again with more confidence.

"Sure," Sakura chuckled, making Kiba send a glare Tsume's way.

_'Ha! I can wear the pants! Take that, Mom!'_ Kiba mocked internally. "Let's go, Sakura."

He rose to his feet, pulling her with him and draping an arm around his new fiancée. He almost blushed when Sakura's arm circled his lower back snugly, but for the sake of his mother's taunts, he suppressed it.

Tsume watched them go with grin firmly overtaking her face. "Damn kids!" she laughed as she stood and began to ascend the stairs to her room.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she stopped on the 7th stair, _'There better not be anything on my bed or I swear to kami…'_

-o0-

(I couldn't resist some perverseness. :)

…and I thought that Kiba was kinda being submissive…so instead of rewriting it because I'm lazy, I used his mom to tease him.)

-o0-

Light broke over Konoha, finding many of the Rookie 9 in bed. But, for some, the day had already started when they were woken early by their clan leaders and told the news. Some, were relieved to know that they could choose their significant others. But others weren't so lucky.

Neji and Hinata were those unlucky people.

It was a well-known fact in Konoha that Neji was dating Tenten and Hinata admired Naruto to the level of stalking. Hiashi Hyuga himself remained obstinate and ordered that they abandon such ridiculous affiliations and instead be engaged to _each other_.

Nothing, not even Naruto's face should the world were to run out of ramen, could match the looks of horror, desperation, and futile resistance written on the faces of the Hyuga cousins. They openly gaped at the other and then back to Hiashi repeatedly, neither able to summon words to describe the anger and defeat that consumed their young souls.

Neji was the paragon of idiotic frustration as he stammered out one sentence:

"_D-don't you know what happens when cousins m-marry each other?"_

-o0-

(HAH! Take that, Bloody Diamond! I said it could happen!)

(Oh, for everyone else, don't hate me! NejiTen and NaruHina **will** happen! I swear on the stuffing of my Kakashi plushie! Okay, maybe not **that** far…)

-o0-

Tsume arrived at the Hokage's office with an entire jumbo-sized bottle of sake for them to share. She waited politely for the meeting within the office to end and managed to catch sight of a very smug looking Hiashi exiting the Hokage's prison.

She heard a loud, depressed sigh echo from within and Tsume wasted no time barging in a setting the giant bottle on her desk. "You look like you could use this."

"You have no idea," Tsunade sighed again, reaching into her desk for her favorite cup.

"What's all that about then?" she asked, nudging her thumb in the direction of the door.

"Hiashi Hyuga…just when I think he's done being a total dick, he manages to still shock me," Tsunade muttered moodily. "He wants Hinata and Neji to marry."

"What! They're first cousins! I get the whole, 'marry your third cousin to keep the bloodline strong,' but kami forbid it!" Tsume gasped incredulously. "Doesn't he know that Neji is dating his teammate and Hinata's obsessed with that one spazzy kid?"

"Oh, he knows. That's why he never fails to drive me to sake with every goddamn meeting." Tsunade gulped another glass, a blush already hinting at her cheeks. "Anyway, what's your news?"

"Well, guess which couple decided to marry after three days together?" Tsume hinted with a smile.

"Oooh! How'd he ask her?" Tsunade asked loudly.

"He didn't!" Tsume gulped her first glass. "She overheard me telling him about your request."

"…and she accepted? Just like that?"

Tsume nodded, "You should have seen my son! He was gasping, blushing **and** stuttering like a five-year-old!"

"Hee hee hee!" the Godaime giggled happily. "That's my apprentice!"

"Should be interesting, eh?" Tsume chuckled slyly, "Now, about that bet…"

-o0-

Kiba and Sakura woke up slowly. It took a moment for Kiba to realize that Sakura was lying on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. Her hand rested on his side by his abdomen, and he realized with embarrassment that her hand was under his black tee shirt. His own hand, too, was skimming the bottom of his shirt that _she_ was wearing, somewhere near her mid-thigh. He blushed profusely, but didn't move for fear of waking her up.

_'Why am I so embarrassed? I didn't do it intentionally, and technically she's my fiancée now…and look where her hand is!'_ he rationalized internally. _'We're going to be married, so these are things I should get used to. No more blushing. No more being embarrassed!' _Kiba thought with determination.

That thought went completely out the window when she moaned, her hand pushing forward as she arched her back to stretch, cause his hand to rise on her thigh. She stopped, blinked her eyes groggily, and blushed profusely. She didn't say anything, but instead moved forward until she sat up next to him. She bent down and touched her lips lightly to his.

His hand moved before he could register the movement and it found purchase on her back, lightly pushing her closely. His other hand rose to her cheek and he let his hand caress the smooth skin there. They pulled away momentarily for air, allowing Sakura only a small: "Kiba…"

That did it. Kiba lifted his head from the pillow and crushed his lips against hers, his hand still on her back pushing slightly harder than before. His tongue darted out, running against her lower lip languidly, causing the pink-haired to gasp. He darted in and they began a battle of wills, Inuzuka versus Medic.

Sakura's hand wound its way into his brown hair, tugging every so often, and his hand on her cheek moved to the back of her delicate neck. Kiba suddenly pushed himself completely forward, knocking her backwards so that he reigned champion position wise. He breathed heavily for a moment as he loomed over her dazed form before he made his decision and delicately nipped her neck.

-o0-

(Guess who's an evil authoress? I am! But I assure you, this remains a T rating.)

(Oh…and you know, these are the times when I'm seriously glad that I spend all my spare time on FFN…)

-o0-

"Wait. So you mean to tell me that not only are you in an arranged marriage with Hinata's sister Hanabi, but also that Hinata, the girl I just realized had feelings for me, is in an arranged marriage with her first cousin?" Naruto said slowly, waiting for his friend's response.

"Hn," and a curt nod was the only answer as Sasuke walked away, obviously in a foul mood.

"Wait…and all the other girls are going to be married?" Naruto called after him, earning another of Sasuke's one-syllable affirmation sounds. "Shit! Who the fuck to I get with?"

Naruto hopped on one foot nervously before running after Sasuke, "Wait! Sasuke, wait! Who do I get with? Who!"

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

And…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I'm at a party in a Portuguese hall with none of my friends (in a corner with my laptop), lonely and somewhat depressed as I watch the couples dance. DAMN IT!

Oh, and how do I make myself feel better about being lonely and depressed?

I write a goddamn romance fanfiction!

*bangs head against table repeatedly*

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

*grumbles*

Well, review if you wish to comfort me!

I mean, you've just read the damn thing (and it's longer than the chapters have been lately plus a make out session), take the time to leave a few kind (or otherwise *glares*) words to speed up the next installment.

Otherwise I may go on hiatus…

Nah! Who am I kidding? What could I possibly have outside of fanfiction?

And I've made myself lonely again.

REVIEW and I'll love you forever (figuratively).

T_T

AJlovesKakashi

T_T

P.S. Dedicated to those of you who actually leave reviews.

(I mean, people alert and favorite this story all the time, but only half leave reviews. Even a nice: "omg I luv it 4evar. UPDATE!" is enough to suffice. Leave one like that though and you have a three-percent chance of me actually replying. Even if you have a question, leave a review and I'll answer it to the best of my ability with logic.)

P.S.S. Dear Bloody Diamond, my phone is dead and I've currently lost it…heheh…whoops! As always, everything I write is dedicated to you~

HAPPY NEW YEAR!…again.

(oh…and I'm now on my 951st game of Free Cell…O_O…)


	8. Chapter 8

YO!

Remember how I was lonely and sad?

I'd like to inform you that although I'm still lonely and sad (damn real life), your reviews were enough to ease my pain.

Christmas break is over, so I'm a little less starved for human contact (and I've found and charged my phone…) and I decided (at midnight when I know I have to wake up and go to church in around seven hours) to begin a new chapter.

I will try to make this one longer than the previous chapter (but none of these will ever be as long as the first chapter, I promise) to break me out of the 1-2 page pattern from before Ch. 7, okay?

If I write a little odd right now, it's the lack of sleep. It does weird things to me…

Oh, and it's up to you, the readers, to decide what exactly went on with Kiba and Sakura that night… :)

Disclaimer: La-Di-Da-Di, I don't o-own Na-Naruto…(really bad Mindless Self Indulgence reference…)

(Random thought from me: Kathy Bates is like, the best actress EVER. Have you seen "Delores Claiborne" or "Misery?" Sheer awesome! She pwns all!)

-o0-

Not Good Enough

Chapter 8

-o0-

The light flooded into the room, waking Kiba once again to the beauty of his fiancée. His fiancée! Damn, that sounded so good to his ego!

As his senses returned to him from the daze of blissful sleep, he felt her smooth, bare skin under the tips of his rough fingers…her scent wafting through his room…the pure essence of Sakura was etched into the very fabric of his being. She was securely wrapped in his protective embrace, her breath tickling the crevice of his collarbone.

"Kiba? Are you up?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from the restless sleep they'd shared.

"Yeah," he answered, finding his own voice in the same state. "Do you…want to take a shower?"

"You first?"

"Or you."

"Or," Sakura said slyly, sitting up in his embrace, "we could…"

"Yes," Kiba smirked, sitting up and kissing her in one fluid movement. He quickly pulled her into his arms and lifted her off the bed, carrying her away to their destination.

-o0-

(Jeez…if you didn't already guess what happened, I'm going to kill you.)

-o0-

"Tsume…hic…you should think about remarrying!" Tsunade slurred.

"Hell no!" the Inuzuka matriarch cried. "My first husband was a lazy man with no backbone! No way am I falling into that trap again!"

"Says the woman who set up her son by drugging his tea at a dinner party!" Tsunade laughed loudly.

"Hey…if Kiba finds out about that…" Tsume whispered, taking another swig of the alcoholic beverage.

"He'll thank you! You got them closer, eh?"

"Ooh! What tasty gossip is this?" a new voice rang in bland interest from the window as he made his way next to Tsume.

"Oh, shuddup, Kakashi! (he arrives! *fangirl scream*) What do you know!" both Tsume and Tsunade yelled.

"It seems I know a lot more than you think I do. Anyway, ladies, what's this about Kiba and Sakura…and why was I informed of Sasuke's engagement to Hanabi, AND why are Neji and Hinata engaged?" Kakashi asked with a touch of annoyance in his usually bored tone. "What is going on?"

"Seems everyone took Tsunade-chan's little suggestion very seriously…'specially that dick Hiashi," Tsume frowned.

"I can't stop him though!" Tsunade whined. "Naruto either has to turn gay or marry Anko to get a girl now…and he's never going to let it go!"

"I think turning gay would be better than Anko, personally," Tsume whispered to Kakashi.

"I agree," Kakashi whispered back before turning his attention back to Tsunade, "This is all getting rather ridiculous though, isn't it? Cousins marrying cousins?"

"Pour yourself a glass, Kakashi. I bet you don't know the half of it," the Inuzuka chuckled. "You're so gonna be pissed when we tell you the details on Kiba and Sakura!"

-o0-

(Now you know why Kiba passed out; his own mother drugged him.)

-o0-

"So, how are you, Uchiha-san?" the meek girl sitting across from Sasuke asked carefully.

"Hn," he answered, uncomfortable in the stuffy room of the Hyuga clan.

"Are you," she ventured quietly, "allowed to be in Anbu now, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn," he responded, never once meeting her questing gaze.

He nearly chuckled when she rolled her eyes, the action immediately reminding him of his pink-haired teammate. The idea of Sakura was enough to sink his mood into the depths of self-pity, because when he thought of Sakura, he thought of Kiba and that night he'd seen them together. "U-Uchiha-san? Did you hear me?"

He was brought back into reality by the soft question and Sasuke immediately responded with his signature, noncommittal grunt. "Hn."

"I asked whether or not you would like to retreat to the garden," she asked again. "There are less people watching out there," she added in a whisper.

"Let's go," he sighed, rising to his feet and offering her a hand.

She accepted and immediately, to his chagrin, wrapped her arm around his, "I hate this house."

"I agree."

-o0-

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" a certain blond cried angrily, trying to gain her attention as she and Neji walked by his favorite ramen stand. Neji glared at him and shook his head, hoping the idiot would get the message. Sadly, it **was** Naruto. "Neji, you dumbass! Don't look down on me!"

"Naruto, shut up," Neji glared. "I suggest you go to the training ground, now."

"What the fu-?"

"Now!" the Hyuga boy commanded, sending him a secret plea via his unusually downcast eyes.

"O-okay…" Naruto frowned.

"Please, Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered quietly, "go to the training ground and bring Tenten-chan."

"Alright," he whispered back, setting out to find the weapons mistress.

-o0-

(That felt rushed…okay…onwards)

-o0-

"So, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked happily, watching as Kiba cooked.

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" he responded, cracking two eggs against the counter and spilling the contents into the bowl of batter.

"We could go see the puppies!" she suggested.

"I did pass out and ruin it for us, didn't I?"

"A little bit," she smiled playfully.

"Sorry 'bout that, by the way. I don't know what happened; my vision got blurry and I just passed out!" Kiba shrugged, shaking his head in confusion before switching his focus back to the batter. "Doesn't matter anyway I guess."

"I checked your system and I determined it was from exhaustion, but it doesn't really make any sense…you haven't been on a mission lately and we hadn't done anything overwhelmingly exhausting…at the time," she giggled, sipping her coffee.

"At the time."

"Well, after we eat we'll go see the pups and run by Tsunade's office," Kiba chuckled, "I'm sure my mom's there, and we have some business to sort out."

-o0-

(Short segments! Ahh…what am I doing! It'll all tie into the bigger picture…)

(Oh, and if you haven't figured out what went on yet, I'm seriously going to hurt you.)

(With a pickaxe)

-o0-

Naruto and Tenten stood next to each other on the edge of the training ground, waiting with anticipation of something-anything to happen. They were silent, neither wanting to face the possibility of a wasted effort.

Finally, it happened.

Neji and Hinata appeared in front of them, both severely winded after throwing off the Hyuga stalkers that had been trailing them all day. They were breathing heavily, their clothes out of place, facing off against the two people they were forbidden to see.

"Neji…" a silent whisper rang from the mouth of the downtrodden Tenten as she surveyed her lover.

"Tenten, please…" Neji begged quietly, stepping toward the hurt weapon master.

"Don't come near me; you're engaged," she spat, stepping backwards and looking away from him.

"It wasn't my choice! It wasn't hers! Neither of us wants this!" Neji cried angrily, "You've always been the only one!"

"Then why?" Tenten rose her head and Neji blanched at the sticky tears that clung their way down her red cheeks. "Why are you allowing this?"

"We aren't! We've been trying to find a loophole…anything to stop my Uncle's plan!"

"But, you've been in this situation before! He's told you to court other girls before, hasn't he? You managed to get out of them, so why can't you find a way out of this one?" Tenten frowned, "Remember when you were courting Sakura?"

"That was because my Uncle was forcing me to! She didn't accept…so I didn't need to find a way out!" Neji sighed angrily, "Hinata can't say no. She's too shy and he's her father."

"Oh, you guys know that Sakura-chan and Kiba are together, right?" Naruto added, blanching when two synchronized glares were shot his way. "Jeez…sorry…"

"Really, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly, leading him away from the bitter couple. "Are Sakura and Kiba-kun really together?"

"Yep, Sasuke saw 'em sucking face and nearly went suicidal on me…" Naruto frowned. "I've never seen him drink like that."

"He's engaged to my sister now."

"I know. He's not too happy about been married to someone he doesn't really know, but he won't object," Naruto shrugged.

"Hanabi isn't happy about it either. I think she's going along with it to escape the clan…I wish I could do the same," she sighed, sitting on the ground under a tree.

Naruto sat beside her, "Why don't you?"

"My father…I'm the heir to the clan…" Hinata said quietly, "There are lots of reasons."

Naruto held his head against one hand, his face scrunching up in thought. He sat like that for a good five minutes until a revelation hit him. "I know what we can do!"

"What?" Hinata asked earnestly.

"Heheh…do you know what elopement is?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you know the word," came the cynical voice of Neji, now holding Tenten's hand. "Now explain this plan."

"Okay, here's the deal…" Naruto began as Neji and Tenten sat down.

-o0-

(Naruto can think!)

-o0-

"What?" Kakashi's visible eye twitched. "You…you…"

"I drugged Kiba's tea so he would pass out…sue me!" Tsume smirked. Her smirk was too soon, for as she made her confession, the door to the office creaked open to reveal the very couple that had been a topic of discussion for the group. "O-oh…Kiba! Heheh…what's up, son?"

"You drugged my tea?" Kiba's eye twitched.

"Technically, it was _Hana_ that drugged your tea…" Tsume scratched her neck nervously, her other hand reaching for the sake bottle.

"Sakura!" Kakashi chided, "You're getting married after three days? What are you thinking?"

"Well…" Sakura frowned, leaning into Kiba's form. "Technically, it's four now…"

Kiba wrapped a secure arm around her, sending his own frown to the Copy Ninja, "What's it to ya?"

"As the leader of her team as well as a father-figure, I'm naturally suspicious," Kakashi answered.

"Hey! Don't question my son!" Tsume glared, lightly hitting him. "They're happy! Leave 'em alone!"

"That's hypocritical," the Godaime coughed subtly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Inuzuka matriarch turned to glare at the Hokage.

"Face it, Tsume. You drugged Kiba to get them closer," the Godaime smirked.

"Well, what about you! This 'suggestion' has totally blown everything into this massive ordeal-!"

"Forget it!" Kiba commanded gruffly. "We just stopped by to pick up some applications! Kami, you guys should stop drinking!"

"Oh…well, the applications are with Shizune," Tsunade said quietly, flinching when her door slammed. "Things can't get worse today than that, right?"

"Baa-chan!" a voice cried from the hallway. "We need a favor!"

"You spoke too soon," both Tsume and Kakashi groaned. "Ja!"

The Hokage nearly burst into tears as her companions vanished, leaving her alone with what was sure to be the worst headache of her life.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Four pages with size 10 font!

Yosh!

I realize it was tedious…but it's an update!

Thankfully, I got more sleep than I thought I would (church at 5 in the afternoon now…great), and my homework was easy.

I've never written NejiTen before, so I'd like your opinions on that.

Also, do you think it's a good thing that I'm focusing on some of the other pairings? If yes, please review. If no, please review. XP

(Oh, I'm not sleep depraved anymore, so I'd like to mention that any really bad jokes or random opinions in the first AN are the products of a crazy author…)

"At the time…"

XDD

AJlovesKakashi

P.S. Dedicated to those that review. I like you guys that favorite…but I LOVE (figuratively) those that review.

P.S.S. Bloody Diamond, I swear that I will get back to editing! *grovels*


	9. Chapter 9

I just want to say…SORRY! The delay was due to the fact that my laptop was in the shop for two weeks (about three or so weeks ago now…)!

I really, really wanted to write, but my laptop wasn't at my disposal!

I apologize!

Anyway, another chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Too bad really.

-o0-

Not Good Enough

Chapter Nine

-o0-

"You want to…What?" Tsunade stared dumbfounded into the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto.

"We want to elope!" the loudmouth exclaimed again.

Tsunade looked at each face in turn and was surprised by the total acceptance present in each ninja's eyes. The woman had no idea how to handle the four teenagers, and though it would help to stop the union between two cousins, she wasn't sure if a Hokage could stoop to such levels without severe repercussions. "You're serious? Neji?"

"Yes, Godaime-sama. Tenten and I wish to elope," he answered methodically.

The blonde woman sat back in her chair, thinking about her options before slowly sitting back up with a calm chuckle, "Alright then. I don't know anything about this, you hear? You four requested leave from the village and anonymous ninja #1 approved the papers without my knowledge."

"Alright, Obaa-chan!" Naruto cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Thank you, Godaime-sama," the rest of the group thanked happily with a sigh of relief.

"You're all dismissed," the group moved toward the door, "oh, and don't return until you go on your honeymoons!" she called, "You won't be leaving the village for a while after this!"

The four gave a chuckle (and Neji a smirk) before exiting the compact office.

-o0-

(Jeez, I'm rusty! :U)

-o0-

The couple walked along in silence to Shizune's office in the hospital, the crowded, bustling of the nurses making any conversation impossible. Stares and cries of "eep!" were shot their way by both patients and orderlies, who were in shock to see the infamous, yet brilliant, Haruno Sakura with a character such as Kiba. Both Sakura and Kiba were beginning to get used to the unwanted attention and wished their relationship could flourish in peace.

Upon reaching the kept office of the Hokage's assistant, Kiba and Sakura knocked and slipped inside surreptitiously. "Shizune?"

"Sakura! Kiba-san! I, uh…" Shizune cast a glance down nervously. "W-What is it that you two need?"

"We need the marital forms," Sakura smirked, releasing Kiba's hand and striding forward to lean against her desk, adding in a whisper: "Just who's under there?"

Shizune blushed red, "Uh…Genma."

"Interesting…"

Shizune quickly scooped up the documents from her desk and shoved them toward the medic urgently. "There you go!"

"Bye, Shizune," Sakura chuckled. "Bye, Genma," she called in an undertone.

"Bye," came the muted reply.

Sakura danced her way back to Kiba and grabbed his hand affectionately. She pulled him through the door and led him through the halls into the bright clean air of Konoha. Her sudden energy compelled him to twirl her suddenly into his embrace.

She elevated herself onto the tips of her toes and kissed him lightly, "Kiba."

They shared a laugh and he smiled, "Sakura."

"Ewww! Gross! Sasuke wasn't kidding!" an obnoxious voice cried. "Break it up! You guys're in public!"

The couple turned to see an unusual group near them, all with packs and travel clothes. Kiba was the first of the pair to speak, "So, where are you guys goin'?"

"It's a secret!" the knucklehead ninja smiled, an unknown secret lining the corners of his amused lips. "We won't be back for a while, so don't be mad if we miss your wedding!"

Sakura made an unhappy face, "Really?"

"It's not that we don't wanna be here, Sakura-chan," Naruto corrected, afraid of being beat within an inch of his life, "It's just that we have some stuff to do…that's all!"

Sakura broke from Kiba to give him a brief hug, "It's okay, Naruto."

Kiba stepped beside his fiancée and wrapped an arm around her, "You'll be okay. Right, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head curtly before turning to Naruto, "We need to go, Naruto, before the clan notices Neji and I missing."

"Right! Love ya, Sakura-chan, but we gotta go!" the blond gave a wave behind him as he grabbed Hinata's hand and led their group toward the gate.

"So," Kiba began, "you wanna go to lunch?"

Sakura smiled up at him, "Sure."

-o0-

(Naruto and co. will be disappearing for a while…)

-o0-

"So, Sasuke-san, this is the Uchiha estate?" Hanabi asked respectfully.

Sasuke cast a glance at the girl on his arm, "Yes."

The younger Hyuga sister shifted her eyes from one building to the next almost uneasily, finding it too natural to _see_ the Uchiha clan milling about casually as they had been when they were alive. She observed the beauty of the estate, maintained properly by Sasuke on a regular basis. "You take care of it by yourself?"

"Every Saturday. It's my punishment for letting it go for so long," he explained in a monotone.

"Ah…I see." Hanabi set her eyes on a lone tree in the middle of the compound, a delicate cherry blossom tree aesthetically positioned an equal distance from the surrounding buildings. "Did you plant it?" she asked pointing a delicate finger toward the blooming tree.

"The day I was given back possession of the estate." He looked away and Hanabi, being a rather clever young girl, pieced together the unspoken truth.

"It's a shrine, isn't it?" He stared as she continued unabashedly, "It's a shrine to Sakura-sama, isn't it?"

Sasuke's reply was a muffled, "Y-yes," to which he blushed lightly.

"I don't mind."

He turned to stare, puzzled at her strange sentence. "What?"

"Even if we're married, I don't mind your shrine. Love lost is better than to not have loved at all, isn't it? Well…that's what I've heard…I really wouldn't know." She sighed deeply, "Next time you care for the estate, I would like to join you. Even if you say it's your punishment, I would be glad to share some of the burden."

"Well, I…"

"Actually, it's a hobby of mine, really."

Sasuke tilted an eyebrow upward, looking strangely at the talkative Hyuga girl. "Exposing secrets and offer to help someone garden?"

"Exactly." She chuckled, "I do like to garden and I find your estate beautiful…plus, you're chalk full of secrets waiting to be exposed and I do love mysteries."

"Then I will gladly invite you over although I'm a bit weary of you poking around in my mind," he laughed, faintly smiling at the girl.

"It's a date then," Hanabi paused, "Sasuke-kun. Is that okay? If I call you –kun, I mean?"

"It's fine. Just don't say it like a fangirl, please."

"No problem," she smiled, knowing exactly who that would remind him of.

-o0-

(Okay, I may, kinda, a little bit _like_ that little exchange…)

-o0-

"Tsunade-sama, we've come to inquire of you about Neji-san and Hinata-san," a pale-eyed man stood in front of the blonde woman's desk, the stiffness of his posture exemplifying his pride as a Hyuga.

"You're looking for them?" Tsunade inwardly smirked, maintaining her strict façade of professionalism. "I granted them a pass to leave the village."

"Without Hiashi-san's approval?" his tone elevated to outrage. "They are to be married!"

Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed deeply, "They told me that they had the proper qualifications and approval, so I issued their passes. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the four of them arrive back in the village."

The Hyuga underling's breath caught painfully in his throat and he rasped out, "**Four** of them?"

"Ah, yes…well," Tsunade fought the smile that threatened to envelop her lips, "Uzumaki Naruto and Tenten joined them on their journey as back up. Was it wrong of me to issue that pass?" Tsunade pouted coyly.

The man's jaw dropped, "I-I must I-inform Hiashi-sama of t-this!" and he disappeared into a generic puff of smoke.

"So…stuttering runs in their family. Nice to know it isn't just Hinata-chan!" Tsunade cackled evilly, reaching into her desk for the coveted bottle of sake that she had scrambled to hide as the Hyuga had invaded her office. "Damn it," she muttered, "I spilled my sake!"

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

NO! Never spill your alcohol!

Hey, I'm sorry Kiba and Sakura weren't the main focus of the chapter, but I wanted to get Naruto and co. out of there.

Also, I am very sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been totally swamped with schoolwork and life, so it was really hard to binge write.

I hope the next update isn't too far away, but with my (and Sakura's) birthday at the end of the month and the National AP Exams coming up…along with CSTs…and all that fun shit, I can't really be sure of the next update.

Throw into the fact that sometimes I get caught up reading fanfiction instead of writing them sometimes…

Lord, help me. Please.

Happy Thinking~

AJlovesKakashi

P.S. Thanks to all the patient readers who have followed along for the last nine chapters and even those who clicked on "Not Good Enough" late in the game. Thank you. If you can review, that would be lovely.


End file.
